CONQUERING LOVE WHEN LOVE IS NOT WANTED
by sparkyfma2000
Summary: The final chapter is up! Conquering Love When Love Is Not Wanted is finally over. The end is a twist. It'll get you. Please read and enjoy. And thank you to everyone!
1. ch 2

Kanatasha: Yeah! Hey everyone! Before you read any further, you must know that this here is the sequel to FEAR OF NO LOVE! To understand what is going on here, you'll have to read that fic first! If you don't, you'll be completely lost! So anywho.......On with the sequel!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
DISCLAIMER: NO OWN YU-GI-OH!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CONQUERING LOVE WHEN LOVE IS NOT WANTED  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter One  
~~~~~~~~~~  
........ private thoughts.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Nearly three months had passed since the inncident. Life for Yugi was slowly turning back to normal. There was just one problem. Because of what Téa Gardner had done, Yami, the other half of Yugi's soul, his soul mate, his love was trapped once more inside the Millenium Puzzle.  
  
"I miss you Yami."  
  
Yugi spoke out quietly to a piece of the puzzle as he tried to see where it would fit. He had nearly completed two-thirds of the puzzle. The process of solving the puzzle was going slower for him then it did the first time he had solved it.   
  
I don't remember it being this difficult to solve the Millenium Puzzle. Nor do I remember it taking this long! I should be more then half way done by now! What's wrong with me?!?! I know I have school and chores but no more then I usually have. And since I've already solved it once, well twice actually thanks to Bandith Keith, this time though should be a breeze. But for some reason, I'm having trouble. It seems the closer I get to completing the puzzle, the more tired I become!  
  
Leaning back into his chair, Yugi cupped his hands behind his head as he let out a deep, exhausted sigh.  
  
"What is going on?"  
  
The tri-colored teen asked looking down at his desk where the puzzle layed. Silence was his only answer.  
  
"I suppose you'll let me know once the puzzle is finnished and you are once again freed, Yami. I just hope you're doing alright. It's lonely here without you."  
  
Scooting back the chair, Yugi stood up and stretched his tired, acking limbs.  
  
"I think I'll stop for today. I should really get my chores done before Grandpa gets home."  
  
Exiting his room, Yugi took one last look at the incomplete puzzle before closing the door behind him. As the door clicked into place, the pieces of the puzzle began to glow a deep scarlet red. Almost the color of blood.   
  
Downstairs, in the Game Shop, Yugi busily began to sweep away the dust that had been collecting on the front steps that would welcome customers. Looking up at the sky, he shielded his eyes from the sun that loomed over head him.  
  
It's getting kind of late.  
  
Yugi thought to himself as he began to feel uneasy.  
  
Grandpa said he'd be back by now! What if something happened to him? What if? Darn it Yugi! You're just trying to freak yourself out. Okay, take a deep breath.............good. Now just relax!  
  
Nervously chuckling to himself, Yugi went back to his sweeping. When he had finnished that, he stepped back inside, closing the door behind him. For the next hour or so, Yugi accomplished in bringing two cases of Duel Monster Decks up from the basement, washing a load of laundry, doing the dishes, and vacumming the livingroom. Basically his daily chores. As he put the vacumm away in the closet, Yugi glanced over at the Grandfather clock that stood solitary against the wall.  
  
"Holy tolito! It's nearly 7:30!! Grandpa should of been here by now! Now I AM worried!"  
  
Picking up the phone, Yugi was about to dial the number to his grandfather's cell phone, when there came a knock at the door. Yugi looked from the phone to the door, wondering if he should just ignore who was there. As he was about to decide, whoever was on the other side, began to repeatily rap on the door and kept their finger pressed on the doorbell. Deciding that he'd better see who it was, Yugi set the phone back on it's reciever and quickly went to answer the door.  
  
"Joey?!?"  
  
He called out in alarm when he opened the door and saw his blonde hair best friend standing there, breathing heavily.  
  
"Yuge........."  
  
"Is everything alright Joey?"  
  
Shaking his head, no, Joey bent down trying to catch his breath. Stepping back, Yugi gestered Joey to come inside. Once inside, Yugi waited until Joey caught enough of his breath to be able to talk.  
  
"Yuge.....something terrible happened....."  
  
"Something happened!? What is it Joey?"  
  
Fear and dread began to creep on the small teen.  
  
"It's........it's about ya grampa."  
  
"Grandpa!!! Joey! What's wrong! What happened!"  
  
"Man....I don't know how to tell ya..."  
  
"JUST TELL ME!"  
  
Yugi yelled surprising both himself and Joey. Quickly muttering an apology, he asked again, this time as quietly and as calmy as he possible could. Tears were swarming in Joey's eyes as he looked down at his best friend. How he wished he wasn't the one who had to deliver the news.   
  
Yuge has gone through so much already. With Yami gone and all.  
  
Taking in a deep breath, Joey told him the dreaded news.  
  
"Your gramps is in da hospital. Dat train he was comin' home on derailed twenty miles from da station. Fifteen people were killed in dat thing. Thirty seven was seriously injured. Your gramps was one of dem who got seriously injured."  
  
Yugi could only stand there, shocked as he listened to what Joey was telling him, not wanting to believe him. He so much wanted to yell, scream and accuse Joey of lying to him, but he knew that Joey would never do that to him.  
  
"Doc says he's in critical condition. Dunno if he'll make it or not with him being old and all."  
  
Being overwhelmed, Yugi slumped to the floor, starring with a fixed gaze at the tiled floor. Sitting down next to him, Joey gently rubbed Yugi's back in attempts to comfort him.  
  
"Come on Yuge. Let's go see him."  
  
Joey replied in a hushed, soothing manner. Yugi looked up at him, the tears falling silently down his face. Slowly nodding, he stood up. Taking the keys from the counter, he followed Joey outside. Locking the door behind them, the two friends set out silently towards the hospital.   
  
Upstairs, in Yugi's bedroom, his Millenium Puzzle, which had been glowing a deep scarlet red was slowly returning to it's normal, golden color. As the last hint of the stained red blood color vanished, a domented, tortured laugh filled the room and echoed through-out the Game Shop.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kanatasha: Muahahahahahaha! Bow down to my evilness! The first sequel chapter is finnished! And look! I ended it in a cliffe! Muahahahahahaha! And get use to it too! For every chapter will more then likely end that way! Some more nerve wrecking then the others! And by the time this fic is finnished, you will all bow before me and dub me the Queen of Cliffe's! Muahahahahahahahahaha! I love feeling evil! My voices can't hurt me!  
  
Kayko: Ah crap! *pouts*  
  
Katrena: No fair! *pouts*  
  
Kanatasha: *smiles* hehehehehahaha! Otay people! Review me and if ya flame me.........  
  
Kayko: *dully* You'll send the evil potatoes.  
  
Kanatasha: nope, I'll thank them by hunting them down and force them to listen to a Anzu/Téa Friendship Speech, make them watch a home video of Tristen Taylor checking out his whiskers and posing in front of the mirror, and force them to wear a Teletubbies suit!!  
  
Katrena: O0O0O0O0H! You are feeling evil today!  
  
Kanatasha: Yeppers! :D 


	2. ch 1

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kanatasha: WOW! I can't believe my sequal to FEAR OF NO LOVE is already a hit! Tanka-tanka a hundred times over for all the reviews! Anzu/Téa torture dolls for everyone! Now you can torture Anzu/Téa wherever you go!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
DISCLAIMER: NO OWN YU-GI-OH!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CONQUERING LOVE WHEN LOVE IS NOT WANTED  
  
Chapter Two  
  
{........} Bakura  
[........] Ryou  
Why is this happening?!?  
  
Yugi thought to himself silently as he and Joey waited in the hospital waiting room for any news on Yugi's grandfather. The reception at the desk had sadly informed them that Mr. Suroroku Mutou had been admited into surgery. That was nearly three hours ago. A question began nagging at Yugi until he decided to come out and ask Joey about it.  
  
"Joey, how did you know my grandfather was here? And why didn't the doctor just call me?"  
  
Joey, who had been impatiently pacing the room, stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"I was here cause of Serenity."  
  
He finally replied, turning around to face Yugi.  
  
"Sis has gotta come here for her monthly checkups on her eyes. Well as I was waiting for da doctor to finnish with da checkup, when da hospital suddenly interrupted into chaos. I checked it out and found your gramps. Doc said he'd lost his I.D. so dey didn't know who he was. And dey didn't call ya cause I told dem not to. I told dem I'd tell ya."  
  
"Oh...........thanks........."  
  
"No prob. bud"  
  
Silence surrounded the two friends as the stood, facing one another. A faint smile on each of their lips. Looking over at the clock, Yugi sighed unhappily, and slumped down into his chair.  
  
"Don't worry Yuge! Your gramps will be fine! Dat old man's a fighter! I mean look what he went through with dat creep Pegasus!"  
  
Feeling somewhat more calm and better, Yugi looked up and smiled. Just as he was about to say 'thank you' the door opened. Both friends quickly looked over to notice a tired, worn out doctor wearing a bloody surgical gown and mask.   
  
"Which of you is Yugi Mutou?"  
  
"I am."  
  
Yugi replied meekly as he stood up. Starring down at him, the doctor smiled sympathetically.  
  
"I'm sorry what happened to your grandfather."  
  
"Is he alright? Can I go see him?!?"  
  
Rubbing his fingers through his hair, the doctor sighed trying to think of the best reply.  
  
What am I thinking? There is no best reply in this situation. I'll just have to tell this kid straight on.  
  
"Well? Can I?"  
  
Yugi replied impatiently.  
  
"I think you should sit down."  
  
The doctor finally replied. Yugi glanced over at Joey in confusion who just shrugged and gestured that he'd do as the doctor told him. Sitting down, Yugi began to fiddle with his hands as he looked up at the doctor.  
  
"There is no easy way to say this, so I'll just come out and say it. A piece of the wreckage pierced your grandfather's abdominal area. It barely missed his kidneys. However, blood has seep into his chest cavity, slowly filling his lungs with blood. Now we were successful in draining 98% of the blood from his lungs. But, with the 2% that is still in his lungs, your grandfather has a high risk of blood clots. If a blood clot should form in his lungs, I am sorry to say but there will be nothing we can do."  
  
Yugi looked down at his hands, the color from his face completely drawn. Next to him he could hear Joey muttering. Swallowing hard, he shifted his eyes to look up at the doctor.  
  
"Wh......what chance........does he have?"  
  
"Not very good I'm afraid. There are only a 15% chance of survival in these situations. Your grandfather has been admited into ICU were doctors will be able to monitor him closely. We will try everything that we can. I'm sorry to be the one who has to inform you. Do you have any other family members that you would like to contact?"  
  
Smiling sadly, Yugi shook his head.  
  
"No, Grandpa is the only family that I have."  
  
Sympathy in his eyes, the doctor silently left the room.   
  
"Man! dat's tough!"  
  
Joey finally replied after several minutes of akward silence. Yugi could only nod as he tried to swallow the lump that was in his throat. Wrapping an arm around his friend, Joey pulled Yugi towards him, allowing him to cry into his shoulder. And cry he did.   
  
"Wanna see your gramps?"  
  
Joey finally asked after Yugi's sobs were beginnning to quiet down. Slowly nodding, Yugi stood up with the help of Joey and slowly made their way to the ICU.  
  
After finding what room Yugi's grandfather was in, Joey suggested that he'd call Ryou and let him know what had happened. Barely paying attention as Yugi starred at the door that would lead into his grandfather's room, he could only register a small nod as he opened the door and dissappeared inside. Silently wishing Yugi and his grandfather good luck, Joey turned around and began walking away.  
  
Inside of the room, was a single bed surrounded by several machines. Yugi slowly walked up to his grandfather's bedside, not recognizing the man that layed there. Suroroku Mutou's face was pale. Sweat poured down his forehead as he struggled to breath with the help of the breathing machine attached to his face. Yugi stood there, watching as he saw his grandfather's hot breath leaving it's impression, even for only a few seconds on the mask. The tears swelled up once again in his eyes, threatening to engulf the boy once more.  
  
"Grandpa....."  
  
Yugi finally spoke, his voice beginning to break as he tried to choke back the tears.  
  
"Grandpa....please wake up.......please......."  
  
Taking the old man's hand into his own, Yugi leaned against the bed.  
  
"Wake up!.......I need you Grandpa! Don't leave!.......Wake up!"  
  
Burying his head into the side of the bed, Yugi could no longer contain himself as he silently wept.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
After speaking with Ryou, Joey replaced the phone on the reciever. Ryou had promised that he would be there as soon as he could. And to Joey's amazement, Bakura had also insisted on coming. Ever since the incident at the cabin, Bakura and even Marik had shown Yugi the smallest amount of sympathy. They even warded off a few bullies who had threaten to hurt Yugi. Of course, that never stopped them from pestering the tri-colored teen. In a small way, Yugi had even affect the lives of the Tomb Robber and the insane yami. Just as he's done to so many people. And when Yugi was in pain, it was as if those he's touched, the entire world was in pain.  
  
Man, I gotta stop reading sis's stories!  
  
Joey thought, chuckling to himself. Sitting down on the front steps of the hospital, Joey waited until Ryou and Bakura would show. He first thought about checking up on Yugi but thought better of it. Somehow he knew his friend wanted more time alone. Sighing, Joey looked up at the sky, wondering why Yugi had to go through such hardship.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Joey felt a rought nudge in his side. Groggy, he slowly pushed himself into a sitting position. Yawning, he peered up into the face of Bakura who was glaring down at him.  
  
"Having a pleasant dream Wheeler?"  
  
Bakura snarled as he folded his arms across his chest.   
  
"Bakura?"  
  
Letting another yawn escape, Joey stood up and stretched his limbs.  
  
I musta fallen asleep! Wonda how long I've been out.  
  
"Well Wheeler? Was it pleasant? Because it's obvious to me you care more about sleep then you do your own pathetic little friend!"  
  
Joey turned and glared at Bakura. Behind Bakura, he heard a small gasp. Joey didn't have to guess to know that it was Ryou behind him. Bakura only smirked, returning the glare back at Joey. Bunching up his fist, Joey was about to take a swing at Bakura when Ryou silently stepped in between them. Placing a hand on both of their chest, Ryou applied pressure, pushing them back, away from each other.  
  
"That's enough! This is not the time to fight!"  
  
Bakura looked down and glared at his hikari.   
  
How dare he interfere!  
  
[Bakura, please. Don't.]  
  
Ryou pleaded as he opened up the mental link that he and Bakura shared.  
  
{Why should I do you any favors?}  
  
[Bakura, not today. Please.]  
  
Looking up at his yami, Ryou gave the sweetist, saddist puppy dog look that he could manage. Growling underneath his breath, Bakura reluctantly agreen not to hurt Joey. At least for now. Sighing, both relieved and exhausted, Joey led Ryou and Bakura into the hospital informing them on what they knew.  
  
"That's tough."  
  
Ryou stated as he subconsciencely linked his arms with Bakura. First Yugi lost Yami and now, he just might be losing his grandfater. Bakura looked over at Ryou, but made no attempt to pull away. As they neared the room, they could hear somebody crying from the other side. Reluctanly, they each glanced at each other before Joey reached up and gently knocked on the door.  
  
The tears hadn't stopped since they had started and Yugi made no attempt to stop them. He jumped up, startled when he heard the knock from the door. Quickly regaining himself, he spoke in a soft, almost hush voice.  
  
"Come in."  
  
When the door didn't opened, Yugi figured they hadn't heard him. As he was about to walk over and open the door, it slowly opened. Joey peeked his head in, looking around uncertain. When he spotted Yugi, he gave him a small smile for comfort. Yugi gratefully repaid the smile. Opening the door completely, Joey stepped into the room followed by Ryou and then Bakura. Yugi was glad that Ryou was there. He felt he could get through this better if he had his friends by his side. But he was surprised to see Bakura. Bakura looked over at Yugi and simply nodded his sympathy. Yugi understood the meaning of the nod and gratefully sent a smile towards the Tomb Robber.  
  
"How's he doin?"  
  
Joey asked looking over to where Suroroku Mutou layed.  
  
"Not so well."  
  
Yugi replied his voice only above a whisper.  
  
"I think.....I think he's getting worse."  
  
Walking over to him, Ryou put his arms around Yugi in attempt to help ease his pain.  
  
"Don't say such things Yugi! Your grandfather will be just fine! You'll see. He's a strong man. With still much life to live for."  
  
Wiping the tears from his eyes, Yugi looked up at Ryou giving a small smile of gratitude. Just as he was about to thank Ryou for his kind words, a strange, mechanical sound erupted through out the room. Terrified and puzzled, all heads turned towards Suroroku Mutou's bed. The machines next to him were giving off a strange high-pitch sound. Rushing over, Joey checked the machines. He turned back to the others, his face paled.   
  
"Someone get da doc!"  
  
Nodding his head, Ryou rushed out of the room to find a doctor. Yugi stood frozen where he was, too afraid to move.  
  
"Joey.....what....what's wrong?"  
  
Again the tears had found their way down his checks. Yugi didn't think he had any tears left to shed. But here, more tears were beginning to fall. Joey looked over at his friend, his face pale, his eyes clouded and dull as the words escaped him.  
  
"He's flat-lining!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kanatasha: Hehehehehehe! Cliffe! Ohhhhh! I just love the suspense don't you?  
  
Kayko: Another cliffe?  
  
Kanatasha: Well, sure. I did say every chapter would end in a cliffe. Some more nerve-wrecking then the others.  
  
Katrena: So does the old man live.  
  
Kanatasha: Mmmmmm...perhaps......then again.....perhaps not! Everyone will just have to wait for the next chapter! And I'll only put it up if I get reviews! So, review people! 


	3. ch 3

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
DISCLAIMER: NO OWN YU-GI-OH!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kanatasha: I do, however, own the song: SECRET  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CONQUERING LOVE WHEN LOVE IS NOT WANTED  
  
Chapter Three  
  
................ private thoughts  
  
± lyrics  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ chorus  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ashes to ashes and dust to dust."  
  
Yugi numbly watched as the coffin was slowly eased into the ground. His face was stoned. His eyes held no joy or life in them.  
  
±I remember your smiling face±  
  
I can re-call the glow in your eyes  
  
Life once full-fills your body  
  
And enriched your soul.  
  
Now through the tradgedies of life it's self  
  
Father time was unable to grasp you   
  
As fate took them into their hands  
  
And tore them out of mine  
  
Now my emotions are confused  
  
As well as am I  
  
Do I or should I   
  
±Hate the existence we call life.±  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Through the pain of the heart  
  
Another tear escapes the eyes  
  
As together it wonders  
  
What secrets still lie  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nobody dare said a word. As they passed the tri-colored teen. But their eyes could not hide What their heart wanted to say. They pittied this child. And in some way, glad it was not them.  
  
±I can now barely recognize the faces±  
  
As they pass by and consult their sorrow  
  
For the loss that was just gained.  
  
I smile inspite of myself  
  
As jealousy arises with in me  
  
They still have each other.  
  
While I am now alone.  
  
Why must I be tortured  
  
±By the aching of this heart?±  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The service was quick. Small and beautiful. The pastor never touched on the tragedy that had taken Suroroku Mutou from this world. Instead he touched on the fact on how much of an impact this one man made on so many lives and how he will be missed. Even by those who did not know him. Yugi could not help but to slightly smile, thankful for the words. His heart still wrenches as he looked down into the grave.  
  
I'll miss you Grandpa. I love you. Always and forever  
  
±Not a day will go by now±  
  
That I won't think of the times we've shared  
  
Or how I will miss seeing your smiling face.  
  
Or the sparkle in your eyes.  
  
I've never said it enough  
  
And now it may be to late.  
  
But if you can hear me  
  
From where ever you may be  
  
I hope that you know  
  
±You hold a special place in my heart.±  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The service had ended and the people began to slowly disappear. All too grateful to be able to escape such a gloom atmosphere. Yugi stayed where he was. He did not want to leave. A part of him still told him that this was a dream and if he didn't move, he would soon wake up. A hand came out and layed itself on Yugi's shoulder. Yugi, jumped startles and turned to look up into the faces of his friends.  
  
"It'll be okay Yuge."  
  
Joey stated as a tear rolled down his checks  
  
"You'll still always have us."  
  
Yugi's eyes slowly showed a sparkle as he smiled at his friends  
  
Thank you so much  
  
Yugi replied mentally although he knew they could not hear him. Though by some fate, they did hear him or meerly just understood what he thought as they, Joey, Ryou, Bakura, and Mai embraced him in a hug.  
  
±And those secrets will remain as they are±  
  
±.........Secret.........±  
  
(fade out)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kanatasha: Okay, please be nice. This was my first try in putting a song into a fic. I know this doesn't end in a cliffe, but I felt I should add it to the story. I'm sorry everyone! Grandpa is gone! Forever! If this doesn't get the reviews I want, I'll probally take it off and wre-write another one. So if you liked this chappie, please review and tell me to keep it. Even one will help save it. Five will definetly keep it alive. 


	4. ch 4

Kanatasha: Thank you for all the reviews! I can't believe how many people actually like this! Joey Wheeler plushies for all!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DISCLAIMER: NO OWN YU-GI-OH!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
.......... private thinking  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
SCHOOL  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Do you think Yugi will be alright?"  
  
"I don't know. He seems so distant."  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean! He spends all of his time in his room."  
  
"Poor kid."  
  
Ignoring the whispers behind him, Yugi kept walking down the hallways towards his next class. Nearly a week had pasted since the death of his grandfather. A deep sense of anger was beginning to dwell inside the boy. Couldn't these people understand that he was still mourning over the loss of his grandfather? Now he had no family left. He was alone. He was an orphange. Yugi kept to his room simply because now more than anything he had to solve the puzzle. If Yami was there, the state could not force Yugi to leave his home to put him in a temporary home. The Game Shop was his home. That's where he belonged. But the task was easier said than done. For an unknown reason, it seemed that a part of Yugi did not want to solve the puzzle.  
  
That's ridiculous! I love Yami! Why wouldn't I want him here with me?  
  
Chuckling nervously, Yugi smoothed the wrinkles from his school uniform before walking into his next class.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
GAME SHOP  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A faint raspy whisper like that of nails on a chalkboard called out from nowhere.  
  
"Soon child..................soon...................."  
  
An insane laugh followed the statement that would of sent chills down the spine if there had been anyone to hear it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SCHOOL: END OF DAY  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Finally!  
  
Yugi thought to himself as he closed his locker door.  
  
Schools finally out! Now I can get home and finnish the puzzle!  
  
Whistling to himself, Yugi failed to notice where he was going as he ran into Burke Dameson. A bully and a disfavorite of Yugi's  
  
"HEY! Oh! It's you Motou!"  
  
Yugi swallowed hard as he looked up at the 6 ft burly man.  
  
"Um..........Hi Dameson..........How's it been going?"  
  
Snarling, Burke leaded down and heaved Yugi up by the collar of his shirt.  
  
"Don't buddy buddy me Motou! You nearly ruined my shirt! Apologize!"  
  
Trying not to show the fear, Yugi closed his eyes and let out a deep breath.  
  
"Hey! I said apologize! Or I'll pound you pipsqueak!"  
  
"I..............I'm................sorry......"  
  
Yugi stammered as the tried to wiggle free from the bully's grasp.  
  
Burke Dameson chuckled as he looked down at this poor, defenseless little boy. Behind him a sarcastic chuckle sounded, copying his own. Twirling around, Burke faced the person who was mocking him.  
  
"You..........."  
  
He wasn't able to get another word out as a fist came flying up into his face sending him sprawling backwards into the school's trophy case.  
  
Shaking the sting from his knuckles, Joey Wheeler glared down at Burke.  
  
"No one! And I mean no one messes with my pal!"  
  
Giving the bully a smug look, Joey kicked his bookbag his way before turning his attention to Yugi.  
  
"You ok Yuge?"  
  
Although embarrased that he was once again "saved" by one of his friends, Yugi looked up at Joey and smiled hiding his actual feeling of the situation.  
  
"I'm fine Joey, thank you."  
  
"Ah! Forget 'bout it!"  
  
Joey replied blushing.  
  
"So, anyways, Yuge, wanna come down to da arcade with the guys?"  
  
"I'm sorry Joey, I can't. I have to finnish the puzzle!"  
  
"Yuge, you've been working on that puzzle for so long, pal. You need a break."  
  
"I can't Joey. I promised Yami that I'd complete the puzzle and free him again."  
  
Sighing frustrated, Joey rang his fingers through his hair.  
  
"Damn it Yugi! I don't think Yami wanted you to forget 'bout everything else."  
  
"I haven't forgotten....."  
  
"Oh yeah!"  
  
Joey replied angrily.  
  
"You have Yuge. You've completely forgotten 'bout your friends. You know, da people who care 'bout ya?"  
  
Yugi turned away, looking down at the floor in distaste.  
  
Yeah, some friends! Two of them nearly killed me and took Yami away from me.  
  
"But I didn't!"  
  
Joey stated, knowing very well what his friend was thinking.  
  
"I know Joey, it's just."  
  
"Just what? Huh? Geeze Yuge! Man! I just don't know what ta do! I've tried so hard ta be der by your side buddy. But its like your pushing me away."  
  
"It's not that Joey! I would never!"  
  
"Yeah you would. And you did."  
  
"I didn't mean for it."  
  
"Perhaps......perhaps Yuge it be best if we put our friendship on hold."  
  
"JOEY!"  
  
"Just until you can get your facts straight 'bout what really matters to ya."  
  
With a tear falling down his cheeks, Joey turned around and began to walk away.  
  
"Sorry bud. See ya 'round."  
  
Yugi stood where he was, rooted in his spot.  
  
Why is this happening? First Tristen and Téa try to kill me and know this! I know what is important to me! That's why I have to free him. But my friends are important too! Maybe even more. Ra! I don't know what to do anymore! Everything is just falling apart!  
  
"Joey! Wait!"  
  
Yugi finally cried out although abit too late as the doors that lead to the outside of the school slammed shut.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kanatasha: Alrighty then! That's the end of this chappie!   
  
Kayko: Man! Kana! You broke up Joey and Yugi's friendship!  
  
Katrena: Dat's our girl! So what, are you going to have Joey try and kill Yugi now?  
  
Kanatasha: No. Well, maybe. Depends on my mood when I write that chapter.  
  
Kayko: Be in the mood to kill!  
  
Kanatasha: Okay, you two shut up. Anyways. Finally! Got another chapter up. Not much of a cliffe but hey. Who knows if Joey and Yugi's friendship will ever ammend. Okay, you know what to do know. Don't you?  
  
Katrena: Run for the hills screaming madly?  
  
Kayko: Bang your head against your computer desk?  
  
Kanatasha: No! Review!  
  
Kayko/Katrena: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! 


	5. ch 5

Kanatasha: Guess who makes their appearance!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DISCLAIMER: NO OWN YU-GI-OH!  
  
............ private thoughts  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I guess it's just you and me now."  
  
Sighing somewhat unhappily, Yugi looked down at the pieces of the puzzle that layed on his desk.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder if I'm doing the right thing. Yes I desperatley want you back Yami. I love you with all my heart and soul. But is it right to do so at the expense of my friends? Joey won't talk to me anymore. Kaiba has gone back to his sneer ways. Even his little brother turns the other way when ever I come near. People are talking. Whispering behind my back. I'm lost and I'm scared Yami. It's as if history is repeating itself. I can't live that way. Not again. Not after I've had the taste of friendship and love. Grandpa's gone. He won't ever be coming back. You're the only one I have left Yami. I need you to return to me."  
  
With his brow deepened, Yugi leaned foward in his chair as he tried to put the pieces of the Millenium Puzzle together. He was now nearly half way finnished. Only a handful or so pieces remained.  
  
Almost finnished! Just a few more pieces and!  
  
Hardly able to contain himself, Yugi squirmed in his seat as he drew nearer and nearer into completing his task.   
  
Soon Yami will be here with me and I'll no longer be alone! Maybe Joey will want to be my friend again. Even the Kaiba brothers! I know they will want to. They HAVE to!  
  
As fate would have it, Yugi was down to one final piece when the doorbell rang from downstairs.  
  
"We're closed!"  
  
Yugi yelled as he turned back to the puzzle.   
  
The doorbell rang again, this time the person was more persistant.   
  
"I said we're closed! Come back tomorrow!"  
  
Yugi again yelled beginning to feel somewhat irritated.  
  
The person ringing the doorbell was also becoming irritated as they turned to pounding on the door.  
  
"AH! Can't whoever that is get a clue!"  
  
Sighing, frustrated, Yugi absent-mindly placed the final piece into the puzzle before hurrying out of the room.  
  
"I'm coming! I'm coming!"  
  
Reaching downstairs, Yugi yanked the door opened, ready to give whoever was standing out there a good talk. He however stopped in mid-sentence when he noticed who it was.  
  
"Mai! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Hi Yugi. Mind if I come in?"  
  
Taking a step back, Yugi allowed Mai to enter the game shop. He watched her puzzled. Wondering as to what business she had here.  
  
"What brings you here Mai?"  
  
"Joey."  
  
"Joey?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Turning to Yugi, Mai frowned unhappily.  
  
"Joey told me what's been going on with you, Yugi. And I want to know, is it worth it?"  
  
Yugi starred at the floor, biting his lips unsure as to what to say. He knew what to say, he just couldn't find the right words to say it.  
  
"I'm waiting!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
UPSTAIRS: YUGI'S ROOM  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Finally completed and lying untouched, unnoticed on the desk, the Millenium Puzzle began to glow. The light from the puzzle grew brighter and brighter, illuminating the room with a soft, golden light. The light was soon over-taken by a dark, scarlet red color. A mad shriek escaped from the puzzle as a figure slowly emerged from the puzzle. Their eyes, dark and cold. As that of the night. Looking about, around the room, the figure smiled slightly, amazed and amused.  
  
"I'm back!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DOWNSTAIRS  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi was still trying to find the right words to say when he felt a warm sensation run through him. Startled at first, he was unsure of what to make of it.   
  
"Hey, kid, you okay?"  
  
Mai asked as she reached out to touch him.  
  
"Yeah. I'm okay. It's just....."  
  
That's when it dawned on him. Looking up to his room, Yugi let out a warrior's yelp of delight as he turned and raced up the stairs.  
  
"Yugi! What is it! What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong Mai! Yami's back!"  
  
Yugi yelled half-way up the stairs.  
  
Confused as well as curious, Mai quickly followed Yugi upstairs. Reaching Yugi's bedroom door, Yugi took in a deep breath, slowly letting it out before opening the door.  
  
"YAMI!"  
  
Yugi cried out happily, rushing towards his tri-colored counterpart whom he had thought he would never see again.  
  
Yami turned, glaring at the boy who was coming towards him. Just as he was almost near him, Yami struck the boy across the face. Falling down, Yugi looked up at Yami in shock, gently rubbing his cheek. Mai was equally shocked.   
  
"Hey! What was the meaning of that Yami!"  
  
She asked feeling outraged. Quickly walking over to Yugi, she knelt down and gently placed her hands underneath his chin and lifted his head to take a better look at the mark that had just been left.  
  
Yami looked down and smirked as tears began to fall down Yugi's cheek.   
  
He's more weak then I remember! But I can not have my fun with that girl here. She'll have to be taken care of.  
  
Hiding the smirk and replacing it with false worryness, Yami knelt beside Yugi.   
  
"Yugi! Please forgive me! I am not sure as to why I did that! I should have never struck you! Forgive me please!"  
  
To make it seem more real, Yami was capable of causing a few tears to fall from his eyes.  
  
Yugi looked up at Yami, first frightend but slowly his eyes softened as he saw the tears fall.  
  
"It's okay Yami. I know you did not mean it."  
  
Gently brushing Mai's hand away. Yugi slowly stood up.  
  
"Here! Let me help you!"  
  
Yami replied as he guided Yugi to his feet.  
  
Mai took a step back unsure as to what to do.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay Yugi?"  
  
"I'm fine Mai. Thank you."  
  
"Yes, Mai, Thank you! Uh, I know this may seem rude, but could you possibly leave? I've been gone from Yugi for far too long and I....."  
  
"I get it!"  
  
Mai replied smiling deviously, winking.  
  
"Well then kiddo's, I'm off. Call me later Yugi okay?"  
  
"Sure Mai. And thanks for stopping by."  
  
"No problem and don't forget what I said!"  
  
"I won't!"  
  
Yugi and Yami watched as Mai left the room, closing the door behind them. They listened closely until they heard the sound of the front door closing. Yugi turned to Yami, over-filled with emotions.   
  
"Yami! You're back! You don't know what this means to me!"  
  
Yami's response was to violently strike the child once again, this time with more force. The momentum of the strike caused Yugi to stumble backwards into his bed.  
  
"Yami! What!"  
  
Silently, Yami walked over to Yugi, leaned down grabbing a fist-full of his shirt and brought him to his face.  
  
"There are going to be a few changes around here!"  
  
Yami snarled as Yugi looked up at him in with fear in his eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kanatasha: Well, that's it for now.  
  
Kayko: took you long enough  
  
Kanatasha: yeah well, writer's block.  
  
Katrena: and it's not very long.  
  
Kanatasha: so. it rises the suspense. Well, sorry for the wait. please review. 


	6. ch 6

WARNING! LANGUAGE!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DISCLAIMER: NO OWN YU-GI-OH!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Six  
  
............. private thoughts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Life changed dramatically for the teenage boy, Yugi Motou. His grandfather had passed away. His best friend would no longer speak to him. And the man he thought who loved him, didn't. It was another cold night as Yugi curled up in his bare, moth eaten bed starring around at the bareness of the room. Already a week had gone by since Yami's return. A week of hell. No matter what Yugi did, it wasn't good enough for the once proud, arrogant pharaoh of Egypt.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Damn it Yugi! What did I tell you? Huh? What? What?!"  
  
Yugi looked up at Yami with uncertainty as a plate stood at his feet, shattered.  
  
"Yami...I'm....I didn't mean..."  
  
Yami looked down, snarling at his counter-part.  
  
"Didn't mean...You NEVER mean for things to happen!"  
  
Grabbing Yugi by the scruff of the kneck, Yami forced him to bed down to look at the shattered plate lying on the floor.  
  
"Look at that! LOOK! One of our best dishes, broken because of you! It's always your fault! Always!"  
  
Yugi cringed trying to keep the tears from falling. He didn't know what to say. Breaking the plate was an accident. But Yami was acting like it had a life and that he had just killed it!  
  
"What? You gonna cry now? Is the baby gonna cry?"  
  
Yami looked down at Yugi with such distaste. Snarling, he heaved Yugi into the counter. Yugi's head clipped the side of the counter putting stars in front of the boy's eyes.  
  
"You disquise me!"  
  
Dazed, Yugi could not bring himself to look up at Yami.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
He replied barely above a whisper as Yami stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi cringed as his mind wondered back to just the other afternoon. Yugi kept convincing himself that Yami was only recovering from his ordeal in the woods.   
  
It's all Téa's and Tristen's fault! They just couldn't see me and Yami happy!  
  
Grabbing his pillow, Yugi angrily began to squeeze it as he thought of his two former friends. It took him several seconds to realize what he was doing and thinking. Shocked, he threw the pillow to the floor and crawled into the corner of his bed.   
  
What am I doing?  
  
Cautiously, after a few moments, Yugi retrieved his pillow from the floor. Just as he was, a voice boomed from downstairs. One that use to send a tingly feeling of joy, but now was a sound of fear and dread.  
  
"MOTOU! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!!!"  
  
Quickly crawling out of his bed, Yugi wondered what he had done wrong this time to upset his Yami. Reaching the top of the stairs, Yugi looked down finding Yami at the base, fumming mad. Swallowing a lump that was forming in his throat, Yugi casually made his way down the steps.  
  
"Did you want something Yami?"  
  
Looking up, Yami's eyes narrowed, glaring at Yugi. Yugi involuntarily, took a step back at the look that was being given. Yami, taking this as Yugi trying to get away from him, bolted up the stairs, roughly grabbing Yugi under the arms dragging him down the stairs.  
  
"Stupid brat! Trying to get away from me!"  
  
"No! Yami! I..."  
  
Before he could finnish his sentence, Yugi was struck down.  
  
"And don't you EVER back talk to me you worm!"  
  
Sniffling, Yugi kept back the tears as Yami violently drug him into the kitchen. Pushing him towards the stove, Yami silently pointed, indicating he wanted food. Being ever so cautious, Yugi took out the pots and pans that he would need and began preparing the evening meal.   
  
Yami watched him with a hawk's eye pacing back and forth behind the frightened child, smirking.  
  
It feels good to be feared again! This brat will either learn his place or find a place in the morgue!  
  
He chuckled lowly in a devilish manner startling Yugi who accidentaly dropped a pan full of spaghetti sauce onto the newly remodled linolium kitchen floor. Yugi's eyes grew wide as the contents of the sauce flew in all directions. Quickly dropping to his knees, Yugi began to clean up the mess. He knew Yami was furious at him which is why he chose not to look up at his darker half. And of course Yami was furious. He was fuming mad. Not only was his meal ruined but the pathetic child had gotten spagehtti sauce on his white sneakers.  
  
"You fucking idiot! Look what you did!"  
  
Screaming down at Yugi, Yami violently kicked him in the side of the head. Yugi lost his balance, crashing into the floor.   
  
"It was an accident Yami!"  
  
"Accident! Accident? I'll give you an accident!"  
  
Reaching up into the cabinets, Yami began pulling items from their places, throwing it about the room. Many of the things that were breakable, broke into many different pieces. A bag of flour exploded, putting the kitchen into a snowy white. From the refrigerator, Yami took out a dozen eggs and began smashing them into the counter, floor and walls. Grabbing a hold of his arm, Yugi tried pleading with Yami to stop the action he was taking.   
  
"Please Yami! Stop it!"  
  
In response, Yami turned and waved a steak knife in front of the frightened boy.  
  
"Why Yugi? I thought you liked accidents? This was all an accident!"  
  
"Please Yami! Don't!"  
  
"Don't? Don't! Don't tell me don't!"  
  
Raising the knife above his head, Yami forced Yugi to back up towards the wall, trapping him. Yugi looked up with fear in his eyes. Not at Yami, but at the large, polished, well-kept sharp steak knife. A sense of pleasure pasted through Yami as he saw the fear in Yugi's eyes.  
  
Yes! Fear me! Fear!  
  
Giving a warrior's yelp, Yami brought the knife down on the boy. Yugi closed his eyes, not wanting to see his end or the man who would caused it. Several minutes pasted and Yugi began to wonder when he was suppose to feel he agonizing pain of the cold steel into his body. Taking a risk, he slowly opened his eyes to notice that the knife was wedged into the wall just inches away from his left fore-temple. Realizing he had been holding his breath, Yugi let it out. He looked up finding Yami still there, arms folded across his chest smirking, glaring. Bending down, Yami squeezed Yugi's shoulder bring his face inches from his.   
  
"There will be no more "accidents" in this house understand!"  
  
Yugi could do nothing except nod his head.  
  
"Good!"  
  
Digging his fingers into his shoulder, Yami threw Yugi to the floor.  
  
"Now clean up this mess! It's a pigsty!"  
  
Silently, Yugi began to clean up.  
  
Why?  
  
Was the only thing that ran through the spiked hair teen's head as he began wiping up the eggs. Unaware, behind him, Yami was looking down at Yugi with an evil, sudussive look in his eyes, slowly licking his lips.  
  
Hmmmmmm....I wonder what he would be like to fuck. I'll have to find out very soon!  
  
Leaning against the counter, Yami watched as Yugi continued to clean up the mess having several sexual images fly through his head.  
  
"Oh yeah!"  
  
"Did you say something Yami?"  
  
"NO! Now continue cleaning! And once you are finnished, come to my bedroom!"  
  
Yugi watched puzzled as Yami hurried out of the room and towards his bedroom.  
  
Wonder what Yami wants?  
  
Yugi asked himself as he returned his attention to the task at hand.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kanatasha: Well that's it for now  
  
Kayko: Wow! Yami's got such a potty mouth!  
  
Katrena: You're enjoying making him evil aren't ya Kana?  
  
Kanatasha: Yep! (:oD Yami is going to be VERY abusive to Yugi from here on.  
  
Kayko: Oh! Naughty naughty!  
  
Kanatasha: Yeah...well.....I feel evil. I know this chapter went kind of fast but it was the only thing that I could think of that would work with the story. Well, please review! And don't kill me! At least wait until the story is finnished okay, please!   
  
Katrena: Yeah, or just wait until she kills Yugi.  
  
Kanatasha: Who says I'm going to do that? I might I might not. I haven't decided yet.   
  
Kayko: Darn! 


	7. ch 7

Kanatasha: HI! Next chappie but I should warn you. Hint of rape. Read with caution. There, I've said!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DISCLAIMER: NO OWN YU-GI-OH!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Six  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
......... private thoughts  
  
//........// Yugi's thoughts  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That boy! That lucious, beautiful boy. Oh how could I have forgotten? How I have dreamt to stroke my fingers against his skin. To take his lips into mine. To make him mine. It has been a fantasy of mine for a very long time. I had nearly lost it there in the kitchen. I could have, should have jumped him there and have my way with him. I am, after all the adult figure here. And he seems to trust me. Stupid, naive Yugi.  
  
Yami layed on the bed, starring up at the ceiling, smiling a pleasure smile as he masu kaki.  
  
I believe I shall have my way with him! That brat should have the kitchen done by now. Well, time to check and see.  
  
Quickly finnishing his "business" Yami pulled up his pants and retreated to the kitchen.  
  
"Yugi!"  
  
Yami called in a singy-song voice.  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
Reaching the kitchen, Yami was outraged.  
  
"I told that brat to come to my room as soon as he was finnished! That bakana! Can't he follow a simple order!?!"  
  
Storming out of the kitchen, Yami quickly made his way up the steps to the upper level of the game shop. Reaching Yugi's room, he could faintly make out the sounds of a radio. Opening the door with a force, Yami stormed into the room.  
  
"What the hell is the meaning!?!??"  
  
Startled, Yugi fell backwards in the chair he had just momentarily been leaning in.  
  
"Y...y...Yami! What.........what's wrong?"  
  
"I'll tell you what's wrong!"  
  
Reaching down, Yami grabed a handful of Yugi's hair and despite the young boy's cries, yank him up off of the floor.  
  
"Stop your whinning or else I'll give you something to whine about you baby!"  
  
Choking back the tears, Yugi looked up at Yami.  
  
"What did I do wrong Yami? I cleaned the kitchen."  
  
"Yes, yes you did. But what did I tell you to do afterwards?"  
  
"I....I...I don't remember."  
  
Yugi replied stammering as the fear slowly began to rise in him.  
  
"You forgot huh?"  
  
"y...y....yeah...."  
  
Raising his hand, Yami struck Yugi across the face.  
  
"I told you to come to my room the minute you had finnished! Didn't I? DIDN'T I?!?"  
  
Stroking the area where Yami had left his mark, Yugi robotically nodded his head.  
  
"Oh! So I DID tell you. I thought it was just my imagination! Which means you lied to me didn't you?"  
  
Yugi slowly shook his head no, trying to figure what to make of the situation.  
  
"You didn't? So I must be the lier then huh?"  
  
"Umm....ummm...uh..."  
  
With his eyes squint and his nostrils flaring, Yami leapt foward and took a swing at Yugi, striking him just below the temple. Yugi was pushed back from the force, into the wall. Waisting no time, Yami quickly knelt down beside Yugi and began to deliver blow after blow to the fallen teen. Yugi did all that he could to protect himself.  
  
Make it stop! Make it stop! Yami! Why are you doing this!!! Please stop it! Stop it  
  
"STOP IT!"  
  
Yugi finally screamed out at the top of his lungs.   
  
This momentarily startled Yami, who did in fact stop. Looking down at the bruised, beaten child, Yami smiled slightly, licking his lips.  
  
Oh so delicious!  
  
Ever so slowly, Yugi began to unravel from the ball that he had been forced to mold into. As his body straighted out, he cautiously peered up at Yami, surprised to see him smiling in such a manner. Actually, in fact, it scared him.   
  
"Y...Y....yami! Why are you smiling?"  
  
Looking straight at him, Yami's smile widened as a certain glint began to grow in his eyes.  
  
"So delicious!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"So delicious!"  
  
With out another word, Yami leaned foward, bring his face inches from Yugi's. Yugi stood there, rooted from his spot beginning to feel quite uncomfortable. Taking his hand, Yami began to stroke Yugi's inner tighs.   
  
"Yami! N...n....n...no!"  
  
Yugi protested as he pushed Yami's hand away from him. Yami simply smiled, replacing his hands in Yugi's inner thighs, slowly moving upwards. Reaching the now frightened boy's crotch, Yami put a little more force into his stroking. Leaning in even further, he began to nestle Yugi's ear.  
  
Oh my! So delicious!  
  
No! Please! I don't want! No! Stop!  
  
The tears began to fall down Yugi's face as his body shook in fear.  
  
"stop it"  
  
He stated barely above a whisper. For some reason, he could not find his voice.   
  
Opening his eyes, Yami looked up at Yugi, tilting his head in a puzzled manner.  
  
Stop? No I have just begun.  
  
Removing his hand from Yugi's crotch, Yami ventured up to the button of his jeans. Unbuttoning the pants, Yami slid his hands down and continued to stroke. With the other hand, he slowly pushed down on Yugi's pants.  
  
//Please! Stop it! Yami!//  
  
Startled, Yami jumped.  
  
I forgot. We can read each other's minds.  
  
Ignoring him, Yami continued what he was doing until he had slid Yugi's pants down to his ankles. He had even managed to get his underwear off. His eyes grew wide at the size of his cock.   
  
//No! Yami! Please!//  
  
The tears were now flowing down Yugi's face as he tried to push Yami away from him. But he seemed to be weak and out of energy.  
  
//Get off of me!//  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
Yami glared up at Yugi momentarily before he slid down, bringing his face to Yugi's over-large cock. Taking his tongue, he slowly began to caress it. He shuddered in delight as he opened his mouth, wide.  
  
"Oh my beautiful pet!"  
  
Yugi's eyes widened as a gasp escaped his lips.  
  
Oh Ra! Please no!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi Mutou, age five was happily playing in his room, proudly building using his wooden blocks. He hummed a merry tune as a shadowy figure watched him from the corner. For some reason, the figure did not frighten the young child. Instead, he smiled and waved. The figure smiled and returned the wave.  
  
"Yugi."  
  
Yugi looked up, with a questionable look on his face. He was not much of a talker. Normally this five year old would express himself through facial expressions.   
  
"Wanna play a game?  
  
The playful five year old's face flew up in a grin as he vigerously shook his head.  
  
"Well come here then."  
  
The shadowy figure told the young child as he scooted to a sitting position on the floor, spreading his legs out wide. Yugi toddled over to him, curious of the game that he was about to play. Putting his thumb into his mouth, he twiddled his hair as he looked down at the shadowy figure.  
  
"A little closer. There. Sit on my lap. We are going to play a game called "What's that" okay."  
  
Yugi nodded, although puzzled.  
  
"That means, I let you feel something and you decide what it is okay?"  
  
Yugi again nodde, this time with a little more understanding.  
  
"Okay, give me your hand."  
  
Yugi reached out his hand, allowing the shadowy figure to take it. Slowly guiding the young boy, the shadowy figure brought Yugi's hands down his pants. Moving his hand in a stroking manner, Yugi was forced to touch and feel the shadowy figure's cock. Yugi grunted in protest feeling uncomfortable. He began to pull away, his eyes wide with fright.  
  
"Now, now my little pet. You must do as I say!"  
  
"NO"   
  
Yugi finally screamed, pulling away and running from the room. The shadowy figure watched as the boy left, furious.  
  
"I will have my way with you!"  
  
He screamed at the child.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"NO!"  
  
Yugi finally screamed at the top of his lungs as he forcefully jerked away from Yami, who was about to have oral sex with the boy.  
  
"Get back here!"  
  
Yami replied, outraged.  
  
"I am not finnished with you!"  
  
"NO! You're finnished! I won't let you touch me! Not then, not now not ever!"  
  
"DO NOT BACK TALK ME! NOW GET OVER HERE! NOOOOOOOOOW!"  
  
Reaching out, Yami grabbed a Yugi's ankles and began to drag him towards him. Yugi struck out, kicking Yami in the face.  
  
"Why you!"  
  
Yami muttered as blood began to trickle from his nose.   
  
Yugi quickly got off of the floor, pulling his pants off. Running out of the room, he looked back.  
  
"You can't have your way with me. Not anymore dad!"  
  
Leaving the room, Yugi slammed the door, quickly rushing out of the gameshop not nowing where to go nor caring.  
  
"Kuso!"  
  
Yami stated as he watched the door bang to a close.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kanatasha: Dum....dum...duh dum! Looks as if Yami had been possesed! And by Yugi's father none the less. Review time! Keep flames low please! Reviews will determine Yugi's and Yami's fate! 


	8. ch 8

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DISCLAIMER: NO OWN YU-GI-OH!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 8  
  
.................. private thoughts  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi ran. Ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He just had to get away. Get away from the nightmare he had been hiding from for so long.   
  
This can't be happening!  
  
He thought to himself as he rounded a corner. He didn't know where he was going, and at this point of time, he didn't really care. He just knew he had to put as much distance as he could between him and that "monster" Tears swelled up in his eyes as Yugi's mind wondered to the face of his beloved. The man he once knew and loved was gone.   
  
Why do these things keep happening to me? What have I done to deserve this?  
  
A voice called out in his mind, answering his question.  
  
You know exactly what you've done! You are finally being punished for your actions that took place so long ago!  
  
"But it was an accident!"  
  
Yugi spoke out loud, choking back a sob.  
  
It's your fault! Your fault! Your fault!  
  
The voice kept repeating itself over and over again in his mind. Yugi vigerously shook his head, trying to clear of it of the voice.  
  
"Stop it! Shut up! Leave me alone!"  
  
Picking up the pace, Yugi was now, not only running away from his re-encarnated father, trapped in his lover's body but from the voices in his head.  
  
Rounding a corner, Yugi barely had time to see a flash of red before he fell to the ground. His body began to shake as he wrapped his arms around himself to try ease the shaking. His mind was at this time not focusing. The only thing he could think of was.  
  
He's found me! Oh RA! My father has found me! He's gonna kill me!  
  
More tears began to fall as his brain began to tell him that he was actually going to die and was sending messages on how he was going to.   
  
"I'm sorry!"  
  
He finally chocked out, not able to look up.  
  
"What the hell is the matter with you!  
  
The voice was dark and had a sense of cruelty but it wasn't the cruelty he had expected to hear. Taking the chance to glance up, Yugi met two angry, annoyed vilot eyes.   
  
"Marik?"  
  
Yugi's voice finally squeeked. Not so much as a question but as a disbelief and relief. Marik, on the other hand, was not as relieved to see the counter-part of his enemy. Although differences between the two have been met, Marik still carried a sense of hatred for the once proud pharaoh of Egypt. And anything that the pharaoh was associated with, Marik grew an automatic hatred for them as well.  
  
"Why won't you watch were you are going?"  
  
Marik replied as he brust off the dust that had managed to collect on his clothing from the fall. After making sure that he had removed ever speck of dirt from his clothing, Marik looked up, to find, to his surprise Yugi soflty crying. Well, actually he wasn't surprised.  
  
Ah Kuso! Now that baka na pharaoh is going to kill me for injuring his "precious" aibou!  
  
Growling lowly, Marik decided the only way to keep from being lectured or pounded was to act like he cared and appologize.  
  
"Look kid. Sorry. My fault."  
  
Yugi looked on at him, slowly shaking his head. Marik, took this as his appology had not been expected. He was about to open his mouth to protest when he was with out warning, attacked. Yugi had flung himself into Marik. Wrapping his arms around him, Yugi held on tightly to him, actually for once in his life, happy to see him. Marik, jumped, surprised and shocked. He sat there, rigid, unsure of what to do. He glanced down, watching as Yugi baried his face into Marik's shirt, silently sobbing.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
But Marik could get no answer from the smaller version of his enemy. So he waited as patiently as he could for Yugi to calm himself just enough to answer his question.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
GAME SHOP  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"KUSO!"  
  
Yami screamed at the top of his lungs as he vilolenty tossed one of the dining room chairs threw the window. He had already accomplished in demolishing both Yugi's bedroom and the kitchen after Yugi had figured out who he really was and bolted out of the game shop.  
  
"I should of bid my time! Now he'll tell! That little brat! I swear if he cause any problems, I'll kill him! I'll ring his scrawny little kneck!!!!"  
  
*Picking up Yugi's Dark Magician doll, which had been carelessly left on the couch, Yami wrapped his arms around the doll and began to put pressure, adding on more as he chuckled until he was in a full rage fit of laughter and the doll was tossed to the side, now headless.*  
  
"Yes! That's what I'll do! I'll kill him! Little Yugi is soon going to die!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
BACK 2 YUGI  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Impatience finally getting the better of him, Marik pushed Yugi away from him.  
  
"I'm not sure what the hell your problem is and I don't give a damn either! I'm not your yami. I have my own hikari to deal with! What ever it is consult it with that baka na pharaoh of a yami of yours!"  
  
Yugi's lips quivered as more tears threatened to fall. Marik, seeing this, scoffed.  
  
"What now!!!"  
  
"Y.....Y......Y..ami's GONE!"  
  
Now this diffenitly surprised the yami of the Millenium Rod. Eyes bulging in disbelief, Marik took a step back.  
  
"What! Gone?"  
  
Yugi sniffled, nodding his head. His bottom lip quivered as he controled to contain himself.  
  
"AND HE'S NOT COMING BACK! MY FATHER IS HIM!!"  
  
Marik looked down at the tri-colored spiked hair teen in complete confusion as Yugi let off more tears of frustration, heartache, and fear.   
  
"Get your ass up!"  
  
Marik finally replied, already hating the idea before it was spoken.  
  
"You're coming with me! We'll deal with this yami of yours at my place!"  
  
Yugi looked up, uncertain as to what to do. Marik sighed, clutching his fist from ramming the boy into a wall and gently, yet roughly yanked Yugi off from the ground and began to drag him off to his place.  
  
I know I'm going to regret this!  
  
Taking out his cell phone, Marik made a quick call.  
  
"Bakura here. What the hell do you want!"  
  
"Get your ass over here! NOW!!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kanatasha: That's it for now, and don't worry, the whole possession thing will make more sense in later chapters, as well as some other things. I just like keeping you all in suspense and hasn't anyone even wondered what happened to the "real" Yami?   
  
Yami: :( No one's asked about me?  
  
Katrena: They just don't care about an old fuddy-duddy like you!  
  
Yami: I am NOT a fuddy duddy!  
  
Kayko: Yeah you are. Fuddy-duddy!  
  
Katrena/Kayko: *sing* fuddy-duddy! fuddy-duddy! fuddy-duddy!...............  
  
Yami: *growls* SHUT UP!  
  
Kanatasha: *rubs forehead* headache......................please review................................... 


	9. ch 9

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DISCLAIMER: NO OWN YU-GI-OH!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 9  
  
``````````````  
  
......... private thoughts  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
????????????  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The room was dark, cold and tainted. It was a room of bare floors and cold walls. Water dripped slowly from the ceiling from an old, rusted pipe that looked as if it hadn't been used in ages. The atmosphere was thick as mixed emotions began to find their way to the only thing that should any signs of life in the room. The rats had long given up hope as their bodies layed carelessly about the floor, slowly decaying.  
  
"I have to find my way out. It's so dark and cold in here. I'm afraid to admit that I am actually afraid. Can you hear that? That sarcastic laughter? That's me. Laughing at myself for being afraid. Me. Can you imagine it. Afraid. But after I was torn apart from the one that I love the most, my body, my soul was filled with a deep, dark sense of dread and fear. As if I would never see the face of my angel again. I've lived in the abyss before. This is not how I remember it. I wasn't afraid then. So why am I now? I shouldn't be! I should be putting fear in the hearts of men! Forcing them to cower at my feet! There goes that laughter again. Now I think I'm going crazy. I've had the taste of freedom, friendship, love, and even pain. And I would give anything to get it all back. Yes, even the pain. Don't ask me why, but it sort of feels good to be in pain. I told you that I was crazy didn't I? Before you know it, I'll be hearing voices in my head. Wait a minute! I use to hear voices in my head! Well, at least only one. That I can remember. But now things are starting to become hazy. It's hard for me to stay focused. I know I can't lose sight. But sight of what? What am I doing in this place? How did I get here? Will I ever be able to leave? And most important of all..........Who am I?"  
  
Fear written in his eyes, a once proud, arrogant man now lost sat in total darkness as his memory of who he was and who he is slowly slipped away. There was nothing he could do. And for some reason, he wanted to do nothing but knew he had to do something. Time was running out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Slowly following Marik home, Yugi kept mostly to himself, starring down at his feet.  
  
I wonder why Marik wants to help? I thought he hates me. I know he hates Yami. He doesn't keep that a secret. So why is he volunteering on helping me? Us? And where is Yami? My Yami? And how did my father get into his body? So many questions and not a single answer. My head is beginning to hurt.  
  
"Finally!"  
  
Pre-occupied with his thoughts, Yugi looked up, startled.  
  
"Did you say something Marik?"  
  
"YES!"  
  
Marik replied, gritting his teeth. He was having a difficult time from straining the boy before him.   
  
A promise is a promise! I told that baka na pharaoh that I would never harm his hikari! And I ALWAYS keep my word!  
  
"We're here! Come inside while we wait!"  
  
"Wait for what?"   
  
"You'll see. Now come!"  
  
With out giving a second glance to Yugi, Marik made his way up the steps of the front porch of his house. Yugi quickly without hesitation, followed.  
  
"MALIK! I'm BACK! And I've brought a bratt!"  
  
"What's that Marik? Who's Matt?!?!?"  
  
Smacking himself in the head, Marik grumbled lowly underneath his breath.  
  
"idiot"  
  
"NO! I said I brought a bratt! NOT Matt! Now get your ass in here NOW!"  
  
Jogging quickly down the steps, Malik peered over the rails at the front door.  
  
"Oh. It's Yugi. Why is he here Marik?"  
  
"There's something wrong with his damn yami! Bakura is coming over. Get us some food!"  
  
"Sure, right away."  
  
"Bakura's coming over?"  
  
Looking over at Yugi, Marik dully rolled his eyes, scoffing  
  
"That's what I just said, isn't?"  
  
"Well yeah....but why Bakura."  
  
"Were you born an idiot or did you have to learn it? Since Yami is out of mind, Bakura and I are the only ones who know about ancient Egyptian spells and curses. And, who can read the language."  
  
"You think it's a spell?"  
  
"No, I think fuzzy pink bunnies have finally found their way into his empty head and are dancing the Macarana!!!!!"  
  
Yugi looked up, at Marik giving him a puzzled look.  
  
"Okies!"  
  
"Just shut up and go sit down in the living room before I decide to choose from either making you a puppet or a pin cushion!"  
  
With a small yelp, Yugi disappeared from Marik's sight, going directly into the living room."  
  
Marik watched as the smaller version of his most hated rival run off.  
  
I said I wouldn't touch him. Never said I wouldn't scare him a little! Now where the hell is Bakura?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
BAKURA'S/RYOU'S HOUSE  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
BAKURA'S/RYOU'S HOUSE  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"RYOU! I'm going out! Don't you DARE ask where! Or I'll make you sorry!"  
  
Glancing up from the dishes, Ryou looked over his shoulder, smiling.  
  
"That's nice Bakura. Will you be returning this evening?"  
  
Banging his fist fiercely on the table, Bakura glared at his counter-part.  
  
"Didn't you hear what I just said?"  
  
Looking first at the table, then at Bakura, Ryou simply rolled his eyes and returned cleaning the dirty dishes.  
  
"Yes. You said 'RYOU! I'm going out! Don't you DARE ask where! Or I'll make you sorry!' But I didn't ask if you where you were going. I just want to know when you'll be returning!"  
  
"Smart ass!"  
  
"Yes, it is quite educational! It has spent many years in several classrooms and schools."  
  
"You know, things were more fun when you were afraid of me!"  
  
"It's your fault you know. Thank you."  
  
"Don't get gushy or I WILL pound you!"  
  
"That's my Bakura....."  
  
Handing Bakura his house key, Ryou quickly gave him a peck on the cheek, which quickly lead to a full hot passion fifteen minute kiss.  
  
Screw Marik! What ever he wants can wait!  
  
Picking up Ryou, Bakura quickly hurried down the hallway towards their bedroom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kanatasha: That's it for now. Some characters may seem out of wack. What am I saying? All of the characters are out of wack here! Well review this chapter and I'll get the next one up as soon as I can. 


	10. ch 10

CONQUERING LOVE WHEN LOVE IS NOT WANTED  
  
Chapter 10  
  
..... Yugi's thoughts  
  
{.......} Malik's thoughts  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Yugi sat, waiting quietly in the living room of one of his rivals, his mind began to wonder back to the last few days.  
  
What is going on? Why or how did my father end up in Yami's body? Why can't we live happily ever after?  
  
Yugi sighed, half knowing the answer.  
  
You'll never be happy, Yugi. Not after what you did. It's all your fault. She's dead. You killed her. It's your fault. You are being punished. People who murder don't deserve happiness. You will suffer and your loved ones will suffer as well.  
  
A tear escaped Yugi's eyes as he stared off in to nothing.  
  
From across the room, Malik leaned against the door frame, watching Yugi.  
  
{Poor kid. I really do actually feel sorry for him. I still wonder why Marik has offered to help him. Everybody knows how much he hates Yami. He and Bakura both, but now the two of them are in the study trying to figure out on how to bring him back. Sometimes Yami's can be complicated.}  
  
Malik stood in the doorway for a few moments before deciding to company Yugi.   
  
"Hello Yugi"  
  
Yugi slowly looked up towards the sound of the voice, not really focusing on who it was.  
  
"Hello"  
  
He replied meekly, sighing.  
  
Whoever it is, please go away. I just want to be alone.  
  
He thought to himself as he forced a smile.  
  
Malik knew from the look on Yugi's face that he wanted to be alone. But now was not the time to be alone. Now was the time for comfort.  
  
"Yugi. Talk to me."  
  
Yugi's lips quivered as his eyes glassed over. Seeing this, Malik sat down next to him and took Yugi into his lap. Finally after holding so much in, Yugi let go of what he had been keeping to himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
IN THE OTHER ROOM  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"How in the hell did this happen?"  
  
Bakura asked frustrated as his mind swarmed with confusion.   
  
"This is not suppose to happen to a yami!"  
  
"Don't you think I know that?!?"  
  
Marik asked, growling lowly.  
  
"That baka na pharaoh always needs saving! How much time to we have?"  
  
"According to the Millenium Ring, only two days."  
  
"What happens then."  
  
"Yami will dissapear and within time so will everyone who's come in contact with him. Namely us and our hikari's."  
  
"So where the hell is he?"  
  
"I don't know......"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
WITHIN THE DARKNESS  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Lovely! Lovely to be insane!"  
  
A low cackly echoed throughout the darkness as eyes shone red.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okies! Finally a new chapter right! Not long I know, but it's the best I could do. More when I get the chance! Don't forget to review!!!  
  
Kanatasha 


	11. ch 11

CONQUERING LOVE WHEN LOVE IS NOT WANTED  
  
Chapter 11  
  
*......* Yami's private thought  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami's POV  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Remember a little ways back when I said I was scared? That was a riot for I am now terrified! Terrified of the dark. Terrified of being alone. But mostly, I'm terrified of myself! Myself. How bizzare can one person be? But for some reason, I keep hearing this "voice" in my head. Something tells me there is something significantly important about this "voice" but for some reason I can not remember. I believe this might be the reason why I'm terrified of myself. I mean, wouldn't you be?   
  
Now this new development has just started to begin. Not only is what I see is darkness, but it is beginning to be what I feel. My mind, my body and even my soul is slowly beginning to feel empty and dark. I feel as if I've been tossed into a whirlpool being thrashed around violently, pulled under and not being allowed to surface. In fact I can almost feel the tightness in my chest as my mind is screaming for my lungs to do their job.   
  
My breathing has begun to become shallow and heavy. My body nearly weight less. Eyesight slowly going out of focus..........If I do not fight this.....I fear I may never awaken again......but the sensation of sleep is overpowering. I do not have the strength nor the power to withstand it. I am afraid I may have lost the battle. I cannot believe I am giving in this easily. I feel I am not the type of person to do so. But sometimes, you need to know when to give up and go on.  
  
*NO! DAMN YOU! FIGHT! FIGHT IT!* My mind screams to me as I allow the darkness to fully develop me. But why? Perhaps a few seconds of rest will help. Certantly, a few small minutes of rest will do no harm. My eyelids slowly drop.....drop......drop.....Now, why was it again I was afraid to close my eyes?......................  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MALIK/MARIK'S HOUSE  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sitting up straight after a restless sleep at his associate's house, Yugi let out a blood-curling scream. His eyes wide with terror. Malik, who had fallen asleep in the rocker, was thrown back onto the floor, breath knocked out of him. Hearing the screams, Marik came storming into the room followed by Bakura.   
  
"What in bloody-hell is going on?"  
  
Bakura asked, his face red with a mixture of fear and anger. Mostly anger.  
  
Yugi looked up at them as though the fear of god was put into him. In a small voice, he croaked out.   
  
"Yami......it.....feels as if though....he...he...he's being erased from existance!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kanatasha: Dum! Dum! DUUUUUM! What a cliffy ey? I might erase Yami from existance but then again maybe I won't. Only time will tell. Thank you to all the reviews. It's still hard to believe how popular this little story is. The next chapter will be up when it's up. Oh, and sorry for the short chappies. I'll try to make it up next time. 


	12. ch 12

Conquering Love When Love Is Not Wanted  
  
Chapter 12  
  
~......~ thoughts of Dark Magician  
  
...... Yugi's thoughts  
  
@.....@ Yami's thoughts  
  
+......+ mind-link thoughts of Marik  
  
=.....= mind-link thoughts of Malik  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What! What the hell do you mean!?!"  
  
Marik barked as he took a threatening step towards the frightened youth sitting scrunged up on the sofa.  
  
"Where's the pharoah!?!!"  
  
"I'm....I can't.....don't know!"  
  
Yugi stammeed out still in shock from his "disturbing dream."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
YUGI'S DREAM  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The dark magician towers over Yugi, who is sprawled across a checker lynon floor.  
  
~You have failed!~  
  
No! Please! Understand!  
  
~You have failed! The bound has ben broken. You could not save him!~  
  
I tried!  
  
~That is a lie! He will die. He will die and YOU will be the one to be blamed!!!!~  
  
NO!!!!!  
  
Yugi screamed out as a vortex appeared underneath him, sucking him into the darkness.  
  
Falling...falling....falling for what seemed like an eternity before he came crashing down in the middle of the ocean.  
  
Where.....where am I? I'm afraid! Yami? Yami! Why aren't you here to protect me? Why did you have to leave?  
  
Just as suddenly as these words were thought, a small deserted island appeared. Standing underneath the palm trees was a shadowy figure standing tall and proud with spiked hair. Instantly, Yugi recognized the figure. Swimming quickly ahead, his heart began to race.  
  
Yami! Yami! Is that you?!? YAMI!!!!! I thought I lost......  
  
As Yugi neared the shadowy figure, his eyes bulged out as his mouth dropped.  
  
NO! It can't be! You....You're not suppose to be here!  
  
$Hello little Yugi!$  
  
Tristen Taylor replied with a sneer as he removed the wig from his head.  
  
$It's so good to see you my dear DEAR friend$  
  
NO! You're dead! You can't be here!!!  
  
$Tsk...tsk...tsk.... Don't you understand? I can't die! Not when my love for Yami is so strong!$  
  
He doesn't love you! He loves me!  
  
Tristen sneered down at the boy for a few moments before snickering.  
  
$Love? YOU! You are nothing but a weak pathetic child! How could he or anyone   
  
else for that manner love you?$  
  
He....he does! He told me!  
  
$And you believed him? Oh little Yugi! You ARE gullable!$  
  
NO! Shut up! Shut up!!!  
  
Taking a deep sigh, Tristen reached behind his back.  
  
$Now I'm afraid you have to die. I can't have you in the way of Yami and myself!$  
  
Smiling wickedly, Tristen brought from behind him a pistol.  
  
$Good-bye!!!!$  
  
As the gun fires, everything around Yugi seemed to slow down. Even the bullet from the gun seemed to decrease in speed. To afraid to utter a word, Yugi could only watch as the bullet slowly gained on him. Just inches from his face, the dream shifted for a third time.  
  
Leaning over the edge of the roof-top of a tall building structure, looks down to see Yami hanging on for dear life.  
  
Yami! YAMI!!!  
  
Yugi stretched out his reach to Yami only to find out to his dismay that he is several feet too short to reach him.  
  
Yami! I can't...I can't reach you! You're too far away!  
  
@Aibou! Help me!@  
  
Yami spoke with a sense of panic in his usual deep, confident voice  
  
I can't! You're too far away! YAMI!!!  
  
Yugi screamed out as the tears began to fall as the rain started to pour.  
  
@I'm sorry koi. Truly I am.@  
  
No! Don't say that! We'll get out of this somehow.  
  
@No. I'm afraid we won't. Something is happening. I am beginning to forget. I can only remember you here, in this Dream State.@  
  
No! You can't! You mustn't! I'm lost without you!  
  
As the lightening crackles across the sky, Yami releases his hold on the edge of the building. As he falls into the darkness, he mutters his farewell.  
  
@Aisheteru@  
  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
END OF DREAM  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yugi? Yugi, are you alright?"  
  
Malik asked with deep concern.  
  
"Come on Yugi! Answer me! Please!"  
  
Ignoring the pleas from his friend, Yugi began to babble to himself.  
  
"Marik! Bakura!! Help him!"  
  
Malik pleaded, looking over at his yami.  
  
+What am I suppose to do?+  
  
=I don't know! Just do something!=  
  
+Alright. I'll see what I can do.+  
  
"It seems to have gotten worse."  
  
Marik replied, looking over at Bakura.  
  
"Yes it has. It seems we really have our work cut out."  
  
Bakura replied, eyes narrowing, watching Yugi as he began to rock back and forth on the floor.  
  
As everyone is decieding what to do, there is a crash in the other room. Rushing into the other room, the group noticed a broken window.  
  
"Damn bratts!"  
  
Marik replied, walking over to the window. Suddenly, out of nowhere, smoke begins to billow out from the floor.  
  
"Wh....what the!"  
  
Marik choked out before falling to the ground.  
  
"MARIK!"  
  
Malik screamed out, rushing to his help, only to fall victim. Before long, Bakura had fallen as well.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TWENTY MINUTES LATER  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Slowly, one by one, everyone begins to stir and wake up.  
  
"What...What happened Marik?"  
  
"How the hell am I suppose to know? Some kids were probally playing a joke!"  
  
"Well, it's NOT funny!!!"  
  
"No duh sherlock!"  
  
With everyone grumbling, each decieded it would be best to leave the room, which was still thick with smoke. Walking back to the other room, they found a disturbing thing.  
  
"YUGI! He's GONE!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SOMEWHERE  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You're being a naughty boy Yugi. It's time for your punishment!"  
  
Chained to a wall, Yugi could only look on and whimper.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kanatasha: Ok. That's it for now. Ran out of ideas anyways. It's a bit longer then chapter 11. Well, review! 


	13. ch 13

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Conquering Love When Love is Not Wanted  
  
Chapter 13  
  
..... private thoughts  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DISCLAIMER: NO OWN YU-GI-OH!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The rain pelted against the window as a figure, dressed in a hooded jacket peered out, as if he could see beyond the rain. Even though the bars on the window did make it quite difficult to see. But that did not matter to him. He saw something that others could not. A sneer crossed his lips as the scrapping sound of chains scratched against the cold, wet brick floor. He had awoken. Now it was time to continue. Spinning around on his heels, he smiled at the frightened boy in front of him. A boy ratted, bruised and bloody.  
  
"Well good morning, son. Did you sleep well?"  
  
Yugi's eyes slowly adjusted to the dim light of the room. He felt a crick in his neck. At first he did not know where he was. At first he thought it was a dream. Then he heard "him" speak. And knew this was not a dream but a nightmare. An endless nightmare where there were no escaping. Yugi let out a shudder, backing up against the wall. There weren't many places for him to go. Not with the shackles around his ankles, wrist and neck.   
  
"Please....don't...."  
  
Yugi let out a horse whisper. He was now dry from screaming as his father had earlier; beat him to no extents with a ten foot chain and a two by four embedded with nails. He could still feel the nails being driven into his back, not once but repeatedly. Looking down at his right arm, he knew what he had thought last night. His arm was broken. Probably in different places. Yugi dared the chance to look up at his father before him.  
  
"Please....."  
  
Were the last words Yugi was able to get out as his father, glared down at him, raised the chain over his head and brought it down upon the boy, striking him in the head.  
  
"Please!"  
  
His father spat, rising his hand for the next blow.  
  
"You don't deserve a please you bastard child! It was because of YOU that Sylvia is dead! You should have died that night! YOU!!"  
  
Tears spilled out of Yugi's eyes as he let out a dry scream. Then, he blacked out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a warm, summer day in Domino City. A small boy at the age of six with tri-colored hair laughed merrily as he climbed the steps to the slide at the park. Sitting on a nearby bench, under an oak tree, a couple sat, watching the small boy, determined to climb to his designation. They laughed as the boy gruffed, trying to his his short stubby legs us to the next step. The man finally got up and walked over to the boy.   
  
"Would you like any help Yugi?  
  
Yugi, looked over at him, his face scrunched.  
  
"Nah-uh daddy! I can do it! I'm big boy!"  
  
The man chuckled lightly as he stepped back. Looking behind him, he smiled at his wife. Letting in a deep breath, and then releasing it, he knew how lucky he was to have a beautiful, loving wife and a healthy child.   
  
"Daddy! Daddy! Lookie! Look!"  
  
A small giggle knocked the man out of his little daydream. Turning around, he smiled as Yugi was jumping up and down excitedly. He had finally made it to the top of the steps.  
  
"That's great son! Now look over there and wave to your mommy!"  
  
Yugi's face glowed with pride as he waved his hands in the air.  
  
"Didsya see me mommy? Huh? Didsya?!?"  
  
His mother smiled, nodding her head.  
  
"Yes dear! That is so wonderful!"  
  
"Come play with me mommy!"  
  
"I don't think that's a good idea, Yugi."  
  
The man frowned, looking down at him, yet smiling.   
  
"But, I'll play with you, how about that?"  
  
"NO! I want MOMMY to play wif me! Not you!"  
  
"Yugi! Your mother does not feel well! You know she can't play with you."  
  
"I want her to play wif me! NOW!"  
  
Screaming at the top of his lungs, Yugi was about to throw a temper tantrum. He wanted his mother to play with him. He should get that privilege.   
  
"Yugi! YUGI! Stop this right now! You hear me young man! If you don't stop this, we are going home!!"  
  
Yugi's father's face was slowly turning red, his fist bunched tightly at his side.  
  
"Your mother is too ill to play. Do you want her to......"  
  
"Derik, it's alright dear."  
  
Derik turned to the voice, shaking his head.  
  
"No dear. The doctor said you shouldn't be moving about. Not in your condition. You shouldn't even be out here."  
  
"It's alright dear. Yugi just wants to play for awhile. There can be no harm in playing with my son."  
  
"No....."  
  
Even though he pleaded with her, Sylvia slowly arose from the bench, making her way to the slide. Her breath became elaborate as sweat poured down her body. Her eyes slowly became glassy. Derik could only watch, unable to utter a word. Behind him, he could hear Yugi jumping up and down excitedly.  
  
"Yay! Mommy's come to play wif me!!!"  
  
Sylvia looked up, smiling tiredly. Then as she reached the base of the slide, she clutched her chest, wheezing. Looking at her husband and son, her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell to the ground. Silent and still.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Waking up with a start, Yugi brought his knees as close to his chest as he could.   
  
It was my fault!  
  
He thought bitterly, angry with himself.  
  
I killed her! ME!  
  
Slowly rocking, Yugi felt himself go numb. All feelings he had just washed away from him. He now felt that he didn't deserve to live. Looking up, Yugi expected to see Derik standing before him, with either the board or chain in his hands. But yet, to his surprise, he found out that he was alone. Lying back against the wall, Yugi starred up at the ceiling.  
  
So this is how it is.  
  
Sighing, Yugi smiled that a sad smile as he slowly made up his mind that when his father returned, he would ask if he would kill him. With whatever means necessary.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MARIK'S HOUSE  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone there was in a rampaging uproar. Furniture was flying across the room as shouts echoed through the halls.  
  
"What the hell do you mean you can't find the bloody book! I put it right there on the table!"  
  
"Like I said you embezzle! It's not there! MALIK! will you STOP throwing things!"  
  
"Marik! This is no time to be neaty! Yugi's life is in danger!"  
  
"Don't you think I know that you baka! Now find me that book!"  
  
Screams of rage filled the house as things continued to be flung across the room, and windows shattered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
WITHIN THE DARKNESS  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A lonely figure felt his heart ache as if it were being pulled from his chest. He grabbed his heart as if though he expected it to just pop out at any second.  
  
What....what...the....hell!  
  
His voice rasped out as the shrill sound of insane laughter echoed throughout the dark, daunted room. Slowly, a smile sneered across his lips as he removed his hand from his heart. He could feel it returning to its cold, hard stage it had once been. He joined in the insane laughter, welcoming the darkness into his body.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kanatasha: Yes, In know it's short, I just haven't been in the writing mood lately, but this is better then nothing. At least it aught to be. Know everyone know why Yugi's father hates him, and what his name is. Gomen for being short. Maybe next time I'll make it longer. Oh, and review as always!  
  
Ja' ne! 


	14. Chapter 14

CONQUERING LOVE WHEN LOVE IS NOT WANTED

CHAPTER 14

Kanatasha: I re-wrote this cause it wasn't getting any reviews. Hopefully this one will though. Please review!

... When someone thinks to themself

Derik sighed as he flicked the butt of his cigarette into the street. Leaning against the building, he starred up at the coal-grey sky. A sense of sad-happiness swarm through him. As if that was possible. Rustling his fingers through his hair, he stopped mid-way remembering that this wasn't actually his own hair. Looking down at his hands, Derik starred at them as if studying the structure of them. For a moment the thought of whose hands these were had crossed his mind. But only for a moment. What should he care whose hands, hair, or body this once was? It was his now. And he was going to use it to extract his revenge. He smiled lightly to himself as he glanced at the dim glow of light coming from the basement window. There was still so much to do and yet very little time. I'm surprised he survived as long as he has Derik thought to himself as took off down the street towards the diner. Oh well, it's makes my fun last longer. But first time to get some grub.

WITHIN THE DARKNESS

He laughed to himself even though there was nothing funny about the situation. The laugh was a cold and empty one.

"I have missed this feeling!"

Looking on into the darkness, swirls of light began to form in front of him until an image appeared. Looking in he smiled his eyes sparkling as he looked to see a small boy chained to the wall.

"Yessssss! Beg for you death so that I may play with you!"

THE BASEMENT

Yesssss! Beg for your death so that I may play with you!

These words echoed through Yugi's head as he looked on in bewilderment.

"Yami? Yami is that you?"

Yugi asked in a frantic desperation. But his question received no reply. The young boy sighed and leaned back.

"Stop it Yugi! Yami is gone and he is never coming back! If you hadn't been so stupid!"

New tears, ones that he didn't think he had rolled down his dirty cheeks leaving a smudge streak.

"It's all my fault."

In frustration, Yugi kicked at the ground. As he did, a sudden shot of pain rendered up his leg. He cried out in pain before looking down at his foot. There, a piece of glass was stuck in his foot. It was a fairly good size. Sharp and jagged. Prying the piece from his foot, Yugi starred at the piece watching as the blood dripped down to the floor. Slowly he took the piece, grasping it firmly and placed it under his chin.

"I can't wait. Father won't let me die."

With that he forced the piece of glass into his throat. Yugi gasped as he fell to the floor, the blood pouring from his wound. He looked on his eyes growing blank as fear set into them.

"Yami..."

Were his last words before his world turned to darkness.

MARIK'S HOUSE

The house was in a complete rumble as books and chairs flew over head as four bewildered boys struggled to find an answer.

"Damn it tomb robber where the hell is that book!"

"Why don't you ask your worm of a partner you ingrate!"

The frustration grew as the minutes dragged on. For the answer to their question was just another question with no answer.

"AHHH! I'm going to find my sister!"

Malik finally cried out inches from pulling the hair out of his head.

Bakura looked over at the "hikari" version of Marik and sneered.

"Why do you need a woman's help? Can't do it by yourself baby?"

"You idiot! My sister and I both protected the pharaoh's tomb she'll be able to help us figure this out!"

Rolling his eyes in frustration, Malik grabbed his jacket from the floor.

"Marik…..I'll be back later alright? Keep trying to find the answer….you know……just in case."

Marik looked on at his hikari and slowly nodded his head before looking down again at the book before him.

"I'll go with you!"

Ryou replied meekly from the corner.

"With two of us, finding your sister should be a breeze."

"Fine! Fine! Whatever lets just go alright!"

Grabbing his jacket, Ryou hurried after Marik secretly glad to be getting away from the chaos and his deranged yami.

"So where do we look?

"The museum."

WITHIN THE DARKNESS

His lips curled into a sneer as the form slowly began to make shape. His fingers clawed at the ground in anticipation to touch the soft skin.

"Hurry!"

He softly spoke growing impatient as the smoke began to wither away.

Yugi slowly opened his eyes. At first he was bewildered. He did not know where he was. All he could see was darkness.

"H…h..hello? Is anyone there?"

A hand reached out touching his face. Yugi cried out in alarm, cringing away from the touch.

"Don't be afraid little one"

He replied in the sweetest voice he could stomach.

Yugi's eyes lit up in disbelief, cringing his eyes, he looked on in to the darkness.

"Yami! Yami is that you?"

"Yes Yugi."

Yami replied, his face smiling as he looked down at him.

"It is."

"Yami…….."

Yugi replied, his lips quivering as he leaped at Yami, holding him tightly.

"I've finally found you!"

"Yes…..yes you have. And now the fun will really begin!"

Yami replied, a sneer on his face as his eyes gleamed with the darkness.

Yugi looked up into Yami's eyes, studying them closely, his eyes watering as his lips quivered slightly.

"Little one...what is the matter?"

Yami asked him as he looked down at him turning his sneer quickly into a confused look of worry.

"Nothing."

Yugi replied as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I'm just trying to make sure this isn't a dream. You really are here aren't you?"

Taking him into his arms, Yami rocked gently with Yugi in his arms, gently massaging the base of his neck.

"Yes...I'm here little one. I swear to never leave you again."

THE MUSEUM: OUTSIDE

Leaning against on of the giant pillars that held up the front stucture of the museum, Ryou impatiently drummed his fingers as he glanced every now and then at the enterence to the museum. The museum had been closed for the past three days due to a new exhibit that was being set. Naturally, since Malik's sister was a part of the museum committee, he was allowed to enter. At any other given time, Ryou would of felt a twinge of jealousy.

But now's not the time

He kept telling himself even thought images of what the exihibit might be kept racing through his head.

THE MUSEUM: INSIDE

"Sister please! You must help me!"

Malik pleaded as he followed Isis around as she monitored the artifacts of the museum, writing down on a clipboard every now and then.

Damn it! Why won't you listen to me? Yugi is in danger! Yami..."

Has already turned back to the world of darkness. To the corner of the millenium puzzle that nearly stolen his insanity."

Isis replied, as she turned to look at Malik.

"There is nothing that we can do dear brother. This is the course that the gods have set. It can not be changed."

"No! NO! I don't believe that! There has got to be a way! Get to your books! Research! Find anything that can help!"

Malik replied clutching his fist tightly, shaking slightly until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"There is no research or book or magic spell that will be able to help. Only the light can cure the darkness."

Malik looked to his sister, frowning as he watched her walk away from him, returning to her duty of checking over the artifacts.

"What does that mean?"

But he recieved no answer as Isis turned the corner, disappearing from his view. Feeling more frustration settle in, Malik sighed as he turned for the exit.

THE MUSEUM: OUTSIDE

Hearing the small ding of the door, Ryou looked up before racing to the top.

"So what did you find out? Could she help us? Is she researching? Does she have any clue as to how..."

Malik raised his hand to gesture Ryou to be quiet, who took the hint right away.

"Isis will not help us."

"But wh..."

"She says that this is the work of the gods and that we can not meddle."

Letting out a small snort, Ryou looked up at the museum as if it was Isis herself

"Thats a load of rubish!"

Looking at the museum as well, Malik slowly shoke his head, feeling as if he was sending his best friend to the gallows.

"No...I think she's right."

"Malik you can't possible think of just forgetting about Yugi and Yami! They are our friends!"

"I know...but what can we do?"

Shaking his head again, Malik turned to Ryou.

"She also told me that only the light can cure the darkness"

"Bloody hell? What is that suppose to mean?"

"I'm not sure but I think she means to leave everything to Yugi and Yami."

Sighing in frustration, Ryou ran his fingers through his hair.

"So that's it? Just give up and leave it to them?"

Malik slowly nodded his head, turned and walked down the steps slowly as if by some miracle the answer would fall in front of him but knew it never would.

"Lets go tell the others"

WITHIN THE DARKNESS

Slowly the rocking began to speed up as Yami continued to rub Yugi's neck, putting a little bit of force each time.

"That's right...I'm here little one. I'll never leave you."

Yugi began to wince from the discomfort of the massage and tried to pull away.

"Yami...please let go...your starting to hurt me."

Yami ignored him and continued to rock and massage.

"And the thing you said about hoping this isn't a dream? Well your right...this isn't a dream."

Yami replied as he quickly stopped rocking and grabbed the back of Yugi's neck, squeezing hard, forcing his head back to look at him.

"It's not a dream...It's a nightmare!"

Yugi's eyes widened in disbelief as pain shot through his neck as he was forced to look back at Yami. He swallowed hard as he felt new tears swarming into his eyes.

"Please...no..."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

to be continued...soon hopefully!

Kanatasha: Okay….this is it for now. What will happen to Yugi now?

Kayko: Took you long enough

Kanatasha: Hey, I've been busy.

Katrena: Yeah but you probably don't have any more readers.

Kanatasha: sniffles so…..maybe new ones will come along.

Kayko: Doubt it.

Kanatasha: Shut up or I'll lock you up again!

Kayko/Katrena: pouting in corner

Kanatasha: Sorry it took so long guys but here's the next chappie! Also...SORRY SO SHORT! I'VE BEEN HAVING MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK. BUT AT LEAST ITS SOMETHING...RIGHT!


	15. Chapter 15

**YU-GI-OH!**

**CONQUERING LOVE WHEN LOVE IS NOT WANTED**

**CHAPTER 15**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! DEREK, HOWEVER, UNFORTUNATLY BELONGS TO ME. (SIGHS SADLY) ANYONE WANT HIM?**

"Who does that bloody woman think she is? We are suppose to sit her and twiddle our thumbs while that baka na pharoah and his little gimp figure a way out of this? Is she insane?"

Bakura paced the floor while rampaging, kicking books and papers about the floor after Malik and Ryou had returned and delivered the news.

"I know what this is! That bit..."

But the profanity was not completed as a fist swung out and connected with Bakura's face, sending him to the ground. Rubbing his nose, he looked up perlexed and pissed.

"What the hell?"

"Don't you EVER talk about MY sister that way!"

Malik replied, shaking the sting from his fist.

Letting out a low growl, Bakura was quickly at his feet.

"You're gonna pay for that you worm!"

Just realizing what he had done, Malik looked on like a deer caught in a headlight.

_Shit_

Was all he could think of as he quickly backed up from Bakura as he made his way towards him.

"You are dead you little ass!"

Marik watched a bit amused before stepping in.

"Lay a hand on my hikari and you will regret it Tomb Robber!"

Bakura growled knowing he was at a disadvantage.

"Alright but if your hikari tries that again his ass is mine!"

Marik sighed frustrated

"Fine! Fine!"

"Now what?"

Ryou asked finally speaking up.

All four, the two yamis and the two hikaris looked at each other knowing the answer but not liking it. Now they had to wait

**WITHIN THE DARKNESS**

"What is wrong little one? Are you not happy to see me?"

Yami asked with a sneer as he squeezed Yugi's neck, causing the boy to flinch in pain.

"Y...y...yami...please..."

"Y...y...yami...please!"

Yami replied, mimicking Yugi. I almost forgot how weak you were Yugi. How...childish you can be.

"Y...yami...why...why are you doing this?"

Yugi pleaded as he scrunched his shoulders to his neck in hopes of forcing Yami to release his grip on him. Yami laughed, an almost cruel yet depressing laugh as he in turn added more pressure to the teen's neck, causing him to flinch.

"What does my name mean Yugi?"

"D...d...darkness..."

Yugi muttered out barely able to keep from crying out from the pain. His head was starting to feel fuzzy.

"That's correct my oh so smart little one. And can you tell me WHAT does darkness mean?"

"It...it...means..."

"It means the opposite of light. In simple terms, it means I'm evil."

"No! Yami! You're not evil!"

Yugi quickly replied, shaking his head.

"Then why was I born in darkness?"

Yami spat, hatred, fear, lonelyness and jealousy swiming in his eyes.

"While you..._YOU _were born in a safe, happy, secure enviroment."

Irritated with the boy before him, Yami pulled his fist back and punched Yugi in the face, drawing blood. He smirked lightly, expecting to hear a cry or plead. But to his amazement, he heard laughter. Not one of those funny ha-ha laughters but a dry, there's no more hope laughter. He looked down at Yugi, perlexed as his other self, wiped the blood from his face.

"Do you honestly think I had it so easy Yami?"

Yugi asked, subconsciencly drawing circles in the floor, not daring to look up.

"My mother died when I was young. Because I was selfish. My father use to beat and rape me every chance he could for punishment for being selfish. I was then thrown from one orphange to another like a piece of garbage because someone found out about my father. I didn't get to live with my grandfather unil three years later. Simply because I didn't know I HAD a grandfather at the time. Grandmother had dishoned my mother for marrying my father, and grandpa, stood by grandma's side. It took me forever to realize I was in a safe, happy, secure enviroment. But that was only inside of the home. Outside, I was consently beaten. Sometimes nearly to death by bullies. And occasionly raped by the same bastards. I was betrayed by two people who I thought were my friends, my best friend won't talk to me anymore and the only man I loved has forgotten."

Yugi looked up at Yami, frowning, tears streaming down his face.

"And you think...I had it easy? No one has it easy Yami."

Yami starred off into space, half believing what Yugi had told him. He closed his eyes, feeling his head beginning to explode. All of this was confusing him. He desperatly wanted to hurt this boy. Yet at the same time, he felt pity. And who would in their right mind, even think about hurting someone because they pityed them? This was beginning to be too much.

"It's a lie."

He finally replied, frowning, wondering who he was trying to convince.

"It's a lie."

Yugi shook his head sadly.

"I wish it had been. I wish it was."

"Then if what you say is true, then why..."

"Why haven't I ever told you?"

Yugi replied, finninshing Yami's question, a sad smile on his face.

"I don't really know. I guess cause I didn't want you to worry. Because I thought I could handle it. Or maybe it was because I couldn't handle it and didn't want to talk about it. I just don't know Yami."

"Or maybe it's because you're too stupid."

Yugi and Yami looked up startled as a third voice had joined in on their conversation.

"Who's there?"

Yami demanded, putting an arm around Yugi. Looking down at the boy, he frowned wondering why he had done that and quickly let go.

"Yes...yes...that's it. My son was just to stupid and scared to deal with the problem himself. So he ran and hid like the coward he is."

Hearing that voice, those words, Yugi's face turned to ash stone. He backed up, shaking his head muttering under his breath. The fear of Ra in his eyes.

"No...you...you can't be here! It's not possible...this is OUR place. OURS! You...you...you...don't exist here!"

Yugi's father stepped foward, a devilish grin on his face.

"Hmmm...I'm not real you say? Then I suppose this isn't either?"

What happened next took only a few minutes, but to those in that room, a few minutes felt like a lifetime. Derek, reached behind his back and pulled out a small hand gun from the small space between his shirt and his jeans. He raised it at his son, a smile still on his face. Slowly squeezing the trigger, taking no mind to other person who looked almost like his son. Yugi stood where he was frozen in his spot. Not realizing what he was doing, Yami lept at Derek, trying to pry the gun from his hands. The two put up a hassle, rolling around on the ground, throwing punches at each other. The fight had brought Yugi to his senses. He watched as Yami and Derek fought for control of the gun. Neither one of them giving any ale of giving up. It continued on like this until a loud BANG echoed through out the room causing everyone to stop dead in their tracks. Yami and Derek looked down at each other, checking for a bullet wound. Finding none, they simutanously turned to Yugi. Yugi looked on at them, a sad smile on his face as he removed his hand from his stomach, showing a blood-stained hand. A tear rolled down his face as he felt his body grow cold and his world becoming dark. He heard laughter and someone screaming his name before darkness engulfed him.

To Be Continued...

_Kanatasha: Okay, I'm going to end it here in a major cliffe. But basically because I can't think of anything else and I'm WAY overdue for a update. Sorry it took so long. I am going to make one more chapter than this thing is over. _

_Kayko: You know you probally won't get many reviews. You probally lost all of your readers._

_Kanatasha: Maybe so, but I still need to finnish it._

_Katrena: Why?_

_Kanatasha: I'm OCD (Obsessive compulsive disorder)_

_Kayko/Katrena: Oh..._

_Kanatasha: so anyways, sorry it took so long and that it's short. The end is coming. Please review. Don't worry about potatoes, we finally ate them. Worry now about my army of squirrels! Muahahahahahaha!_

_PhyscoSquirrel._


	16. Chapter 16

_**KANATASHA: AS I SAID THIS IS THE END. AND ALSO AS I SAID IN THE BEGINNING BY THE END OF THIS LITTLE FIC YOU WILL DUB ME QUEEN OF CLIFFIES! ENJOY AND REMEMBER THERE WILL BE NO SEQUEL TO THIS. MUAHAHAHAHAHA! OH AND THERE IS A VERY TWISTED ENDING. HOPE YOU LIKE PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: YU-GI-OH! IS NOT MINE!**_

_**CHAPTER 16**_

Yami leapt foward, catching Yugi in his arms. He swallowed the lump forming in his throat, feeling the tears cascade down his cheeks. Yami sniffled, frowning looking down at Yugi.

"Yugi? Yugi! Stay with me. Don't...don't do this to me! Come on aibou. Please!"

Yugi opened his eyes slightly, his breathing began to become shallow. Reaching up, Yugi gently placed his hand on Yami's face, smiling slightly.

"You...you remember...who...I am?"

Yugi replied, closing his eyes again, squeezing them tight trying to ignore the pain. He gasped involuntary as another wave of pain corsed through his body.

"Of course I do."

Yami replied with a shudder. Taking a hold of Yugi's hand, he squeezed it tightly.

"You are my life, my light, my partner, my love. How could I possible EVER forget about you?"

Yugi smiled sadly as the tears began to fall from his face.

"I'm...so...happy Yami. I thought...I lost...for...forever..."

Yami's eyes widened in fear as Yugi's breathing began to become even more shallow.

"NO! Damn it! You stay with me! You hear me! I'm not going to lose you again!"

Behind him, Yami heard the unmistakable sound of laughter. Anger engulfed him as he turned around to face Derek. He growled lightly as he gently laid Yugi on the ground. Gently brushing a few stray hairs from his face, Yami leaned down and gently kissed Yugi on the forehead. He then stood up and charged blindly at Derek.

**DEREK'S POV**

Oh this is perfect! This is rich! After all of these years! Revenge. Sweet, suculant revenge. You bastard of a son! You took away the only person I cared about in this world. You selfish snot-nose brat! I just hope you bleed slowly to death. Thats right my son. I want you to be in agognizing pain until the end. And look at this! Your little lover is upset. Awww! That is so sad! But he should of know. You should of told him. No body can stay near you. They either leave or die. But for once and for now on, that won't happen because you'll die before you can hurt anyone else. Before you can take someone else away. Die my son! DIE!

**NORMAL POV**

Derek looked up just in time to see Yami charging him. A wicked smile on his lips as he calmly reached behind him, drawing out another gun. This, forced Yami to stop abruntly. He growled even lower as he looked from the gun to Derek.

"Taking the coward way out?"

Yami spat, his teeth clenched tightly. He knew he would be a fool to rush Derek with that object in his hand.

"Oh but my dear boy. Do you not realize it is the coward who wins?"

"You will not win you pathetic mortal! You will pay for what you did to Yugi!"

Derek laughed, waving his gun around aimessly.

"What I did? What about you? Forgetting about him and you say you loved him! HA! How pathetic!"

Derek snickered watching as Yami's entire body shook from anger. He suddenly thought that perhaps death WAS to easy for his son. He thought perhaps he should make him suffer one last time. Slowly edging his way towards Yami, Derek kept his eye on him.

"Now tell me, I'm a bit curious. Why do you love such a weak pathetic fool like my son anyways?"

"Yugi is NOT weak. He is the most kind hearted person I have ever met!"

"Kind? KIND! Is killing your own mother kind? If that BASTARD of a son of mine hadn't been so selfish, my darling Sylvia would be here with me today!"

"Yugi was only a child then and all children need their mother."

Angrily, Derek, swung the gun around, now inches from Yami's face.

"Don't you give me that bull about children needing their mommies. I never had a mother and I did just fine! There was only one mistake and he's lying right over there! But he'll soon be erased as will you. But perhaps I'll make him suffer a little more."

Taking the butt of the gun, Derek slammed it against Yami's head before he had any time to react. Stunned, Yami fell to his knees, his vision blurry. He blinked repeatilly trying to focus on an image. For some strange reason, his vision kept jumping from that of the dark danted dungeon with him, Yugi and Derek to Yugi's own bedroom with just him and Solomon Motou, Yugi's grandfather. Yami frowned confused and dazed.

Yanking him by his hair, Derek pulled Yami to his feet, putting the gun under his chin.

"Oh son! Son! Wake up! Daddy has a surprise for you!"

In front of them, Yugi had slowly begun to stir. He coughed slightly, wincing. Yami's heart leapt for joy at the sudden movement. His hikari was still alive!

"Yugi!"

Yugi slowly turned to the voice. Every molecule in his body hurt. But the pain wasn't as bad as seeing your own father point a gun to the man you loved. Letting out a involuntary gasp, Yugi reached out towards Yami, pleading with his father to let him go.

"Please! NO! Don't! Take me! ME! I'm the one you want dad! Kill me!"

"Yugi hush!"

Yami replied sternly, a sad smile on his face.

"I'm sorry it took forever to find you aibou. You'll always remain in my heart."

Derek snickered slightly before turning to a scrowl.

"How sweet and completely pathetic! Who says I won't kill both of you. Question is who will suffer more out of this? My son or his lover? I do want my son to suffer. But then again...seeing his boy toy in agony does have its potentials. What to do what to do?"

Feeling cocky and self-conscience about the matter, Derek looked up towards the ceiling waving the gun around. Risking the chance, Yami elbowed Derek in the gut, causing the wind to be knocked out of him.

"Why you!"

Yami had already leapt at Derek and the two fought once more for control of the gun. This time though, Yami won. Pointing the gun at Derek, Yami slowly backed over to Yugi.

"Aibou, are you alright?"

Yugi could only nodd his head, watching his father as he raised his arms, pleading and begging for his life.

"Don't kill me! Please don't!"

"Why should I? You were going to kill myself and Yugi!"

"No I wasn't Yami! Honest! Please!"

Yami's eyes narrowed trying to decide what action to take. His head began to thump loudly as if someone was banging on a door. He could almost image a voice calling out to let them in. Shaking his head, Yami looked towards Yugi.

"What shall I do?"

"Do you want to be like him?"

"No."

"Then don't."

Yami nodded, smiling slightly as he lowered the gun.

"You are a fool!"

Derek spat as he charged Yami. Raising the gun, Yami fired at Derek, shooting him in the chest. Derek fell down quickly with barely a whimper. Edging his way to him, Yami kicked at him. Seeing he wasn't moving, Yami let the gun fall out of his hands clanging loudly next to Derek.

"No...you are."

Yami then turned to Yugi, smiling a bit of saddness mixed with happiness.

"It's finally over."

He fell to his knees, holding his head as the pounding continued.

"YAMI! YAMI! LET ME IN!"

"Joey?"

"LET ME IN! WHAT WAS THAT? WAS THAT A GUN SHOT!"

Suddenly a door appeared in front of Yami. For a brief moment he found himself back in Yugi's bedroom. Joey stood in the doorway, breathing heavily a look of worry and concern plastered on his face as he looked towards the body on the floor.

"What have you done?"

"I had no choice. He was going to kill Yugi. His own father Joey! Now help me! Yugi is still in danger!"

Yami turned his attention back to Yugi, picking him up.

"Are you ready Yugi?"

Yugi however didn't respond. He layed limp in Yami's arms. Yami's eyes grew wide with fear as he began to shake Yugi.

"Yami! Stop it!"

Yami shook his head, unwilling to listen. He knew there was time to save Yugi. He just knew it.

"Come on Yugi. Wake up. Aibou it's me Yami! I remembered. You can't leave me now! Damn it!

Yami continuously shook the limp body of Yugi Motou.

Behind him, Joey Wheeler watched, his body shaking with emotions. Tears cascaded down his face as he balled his fist up tightly. Muttering an apology, he decked Yami in the side of the head. Yami fell backwards, stunned. His head began to feel fuzzy. Enraged, he stood up quickly to face Joey.

"JOEY! What is the big idea?"

"Just stop it will ya? Yug's been gone for awhile! Just stop it!"

Yami frowned confused by Joey's reaction. Couldn't he see Yugi was right here? That there was still time to save him? Stupid mortals why did they give in so easily? Yami could feel the connection he and Yugi shared still going on. It may not be a strong connection but it was still there and he was determined to keep that connection alive.

"I will not stop it Joey! Yugi needs me! He's seriously hurt. If you were his friend as you claimed to be you would be concerned as well. Now get out of my way! My abiou needs me!"

Bending down, Yami scooped Yugi up into his arms. Glaring at Joey, he slowly made his way to the door. Joey watched as Yami began to leave the room, carrying a bundle of sheets. He just couldn't take anymore of it.

"Yer a bastard! A selfish, sleazy bastard Yami! Yugi is already dead! He died the night Anzu buried him alive!"

Yami wheeled around, the fuzzy feeling in his head was slowly getting worse. His vision jumped from the large room he, Joey, Yugi and the now deceased Derek Motou lay to Yugi's own bedroom. Yami shook his head, trying to clear it of the cobwebs.

"What..."

"Yug died the night Anzu buried him alive! You were too late to save him Yami!"

Joey chocked out the words, the tears falling freely down his face.

"Ya were to late and ya went mad!"

"What are you talking about Joey? Yugi is right here!"

Yami looked down at his arms, smiling warmly as Yugi layed in his arms. He wish he could just stay here and watch Yugi like this forever but he knew his abiou needed help and fast. Yami looked up at Joey for a split second, glaring with a smug look. He then looked down at Yugi only to find a bundle of sheets in his arms. Yami quickly dropped them, backing away.

"What soccery is this?"

He demanded watching as the sheets changed from ordinary sheets to Yugi and back to ordinary sheets. Yami looked towards Joey, demanding an explanation.

"Is this your doing Wheeler?"

"No! Damn it! Will ya listen to me? Yug...Yugi died. You were unable to save him and because of that you went mad!"

"No...Yugi is right here!"

"No he isn't! You created an illusion in your mind that he was still alive."

"But the events of him resolving my puzzle, the death of his grandfather, his father!"

"All illusions. You created them all. In a desperate hope. You were unwilling to let go. You created Yugi's father you wanted a reason to hold onto that Yug could still be alive. But he's not. And he'll NEVER come back! Just stop it already will ya?"

Joey fell to his knees as if begging Yami.

"Then...Yugi's grandfather is alive?"

"No...he died."

"HA! So perhaps YOU are having the illusion. Why would I imagine grandfather to be dead? Yugi is still alive."

"Grandpa isn't alive because YOU killed him!"

Joey pointed to the limp body of Derek Motou which to Yami's amazement quickly turned into the limp, still body of Solomon Motou.

"This can't be! NO! NO! NO!"

Yami fell to his knees, holding his head. His vision was jumping from one reality to another. This can't be happening! It wasn't true! Yugi was alive he had to be he HAD to be! Tears began to fall down the proud pharaoh's face. He desperatly wanted to cleen to the fact that Yugi was still alive. But his vision kept jumping from the dark dugeon to Yugi's bedroom. He couldn't tell what was real. He looked up at Joey, pathetic and pleading. Joey chocked back a sob, understanding. Pulling his fist back, he punched Yami square in the face. This caused Yami's fantasy world to shatter like broken glass. He found he was indeed in Yugi's own bedroom.

"What have I done?"

Yami looked down at his blood stained hands. How could he, a once proud, arrogant pharoh allow his mind to be manipulated so easily. The pain was just too much to bare. It would be easy, the simplest in the least if he could blame someone for this. But that was the cowards way. And pharohs do not take the coward way out. The only thing he could do now was to atone for his sins.

"Joey. Please forgive me for the actions I took."

Joey smiled warmly, letting out a sigh of relief.

"It's okay Yami. It's over."

Heading towards the door, Joey motioned Yami to follow him.

" Now perhaps the lives of everyone can finally be pieced back together. "

"Your right. It is over."

Joey frowned slightly not quite liking the tone of voice Yami was using. Slowly turning around he watched, dumbfounded as Yami picked up the gun, put it to his head and pulled the trigger.

"YAMI!"

(I'm coming for you abiou>

(I'll be waiting)

**END!**

_Kanatasha: I want to thank everyone who has read this story. I never imagined it would of gone this far. But all good things must come to an end. And I felt evil so there was a death. Did anyone here see that happening? Quite a twist huh? So do I deserve the title, Queen of Cliffes? If not what title do I deserve. Please review the final chapter and don't forget to check out my other stories! _

_Ja ne! _


End file.
